Is it the end?
by lici-chan
Summary: a story with zombies ;) on hold will resume once summer starts
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new story,im still writing my other one so dont panic anyways wanted to try something new. i hope you like it and review please. tell me if you loved it hated it idk give my your opinion because i love feed back. Love you much Lici910

* * *

Today was sunday every sunday i had a day off, but not today. No my boss Kazuya Shibuya or Naru is what i call him, had to call me in. My name is Mai Taniyama i work for Shibuya Physic Research or SPR we investigate paranormal happenings. I worked there for a year and a half, you see yesterday we finished a case that took us two weeks to finish. So Naru called me in to do the filing can you belive him he called me in to do filing. So i got up and got ready, i put on my black mini skirt and purple tank then i just threw my black and white ankle boots i got for christmas, grabbed my bag and left for the office.

i arrived to the office right on time 'is it the in of the world' i thought because for once i was on time. after i made Naru's tea which he called for as soon as i walked into the office, i sat for two hours filing documents for Naru, which was boring. as if sencing i was bored Naru called for his tea. i made it to the kitchen and the first thing i notice was we're out of tea and that someone had made tea before i got to the office, how i didnt notice that when i got to the office in the first place blowed my mind. I sigh loudly and made my way to my boss's office without the tea he requested. as soon as i walked into the office i found Naru pacing around his office for some reason. i knew something was wrong because Naru never paced being the narsisstic he is i thought he was too good for pacing.

"Naru are you ok?" i asked

"Uh yea where's my tea"

"Oh yea we're out of tea i was just coming to tell you that i was going to go buy more"

"Figures i heard Madoka come in this morning after we open, she must have used the rest of the tea we have in our supply"

"Yea so i'll be going now" it was kind of awkard in here

"Mai wait i'll go with you, i need to get out of the office" shocked i just nodded and we walked out of the office.

So here i am walking with my boss, back from the store after picking out the tea he wanted and leaving with only two boxes which would only last us three days at most. We walked by the park and Naru stop for some reason, i turned and looked at him.

"Naru are y-you ok, are you sick?"

" No Mai theres something i need to tell you" He grabbed my shoulders and was looking in my eyes, blue combining with brown is what i feel when he looks into my eyes

"Every since i met you i had these feelings i couldnt explain until recently Mai Taniyama i Lo-" he said but was interupted by a screeching scream, we both looked in the general direction the scream came from and what we saw disgusted me. A man was sitting the eating a womans arm and he wasnt the only one. There were more eating some chasing those who havent been bitten, and everyone was running in all sort of directions.

Then my phone started to ring which made both of us jump. which i hadnt noticed Naru was still hold me in his arms. i looked at the caller id and saw it was Lin. I answered it and Naru looked at me like wanting to know who was calling so i mouth Lin to him and he nodded.

"Taniyama is Naru with you"

"yes why Lin"

"ok listen to me carefully"

"Ok Lin-san"

"Mai i need you to come back to the office now, try not to attract attention, theres been an outbreak and i need you and Naru to head back and try not to get bitten thats what i think spreads it so make sure you and Naru make it to the office i'll explain more when get here" and with that he hung up

"Mai what did he say" i heard Naru say

"he said we need to get to the office fast and not get bitten by this things"

"Alright Mai but there actually the undead because while you were talking i saw that lady over there get bitten died and come back to life"

"damn naru always aware of your surroundings" i smiled and he smirked

He then grabbed my hand and we ran behind a truck and saw in the back a bat and crow bar. Naru handed me the crow bar and he took the bat.

"We need to somehow protect ourselves, Lets go" he said dashing while behind another car.

* * *

a/n Hey so did you like it hope you did cant wait for the next chapter? i cant wait either so click that review button down below please i'll love you forever well maybe not but you get the point


	2. Chapter 2

**hey I'm back**

**disclaimer i own nothing**

**warning Naru OOC and other things not for little kids (but its not that bad) in this chapter**

**hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Mai's P.O.V.

We were about four blocks from the office when i saw a girl run by, her hair was purple and i don't mean dark purple i mean bright ass purple. She was fighting off the dead and i saw a young boy about to bite her from behind so i jumped into action and was killing them with my bat. i moved so fast Naru didn't have time to stop me. both me and this girl were fighting and Naru jumped in soon fighting them too. the next thing i knew the three of us were in a car heading towards the office.

"My names Victoria Martinez, you can call me Tori I'm from America but i moved into the mountains here a few months ago because this is where my mother is originally from and who are you?" the girl named Tori asked

"Oh I'm Mai Taniyama and this is my boss Kazuya Shibuya and we work nearby others are waiting for us where are you going" i asked

"You look familiar Shibuya-san anyways me and a few friends live in the mountains so they should be safe for a few but for now i guess I'm going with ya"

"OK then"

we soon arrived at SPR to find the windows boarded up and door locked. Then Lin step out the door with what look like a broom stick that had been sharpen.

"Lin its just us and no we haven't got bitten so let us through" Naru said

Lin said nothing so we just followed him in. After we step in someone started boarding up the door behind us.

"Now that were all here what the hell is going on" a girl with blonde hair i had no clue who she was said

i looked around i notice Yasu, Lin, Madoka, another girl, the blonde and a guy who looked like he was about eighteen

"First introductions Kime, then we'll work out plans of what were going to do" Madoka said i decided to go first but Tori beat me to it

"I'm Victoria Martinez, you can call me Tori. That's Mai Taniyama and that's Kazuya Shibuya"

"Oh well nice to meet you Tori, I'm Madoka Mori that's Lin Koujo and Kime Chiba"

"Finally I'm Osamu Yasuhara, you can call me Yasu, this is Aoi Kato and that guy is Akira Ito"

"Ok now that we got that cleared, Lin what do you know about the situation" Naru asked

"Naru it was an out break but it seems to occur more where there is more of a population, i know that it spreads through a bite."

"So you saying that one bite we become one of them?" i asked

"Yes Mai didn't he just say that were you not paying attention you idiot" Naru said and i stuck my at him "and Lin did you get a hold of my parents" he turned away from me

"Naru i did, their building a base in England and their already researching for a cure"

"ok are they sending for help"

"Yea but they don't want to send a plane to a huge area so they are going to send it to a small town and your mother want you to gather many people to come along with you, me and Madoka"

"ok Tori has a house in the mountains we can travel there, so Lin take Tori and sort out the directions" Naru said "Oh and Mai, Tea my office now" and then he left for his office.

We still had electricity in the office, and all the windows or open space you can see outside was boarded up. Even if we had the lights on the undead couldn't see us only if they climbed to stairs they be able to know that we were in here.

i went and made Naru tea and then made my way to his office. Where he only had his little office lamp on.

"Mai come in and shut the door"

"Hai, Naru did you want to talk to me?" i asked him

"yes Mai remember i had something to tell you when we were in the park, well now there's three things i need to tell you but you have to promise me you wont freak out and do something stupid and get yourself killed"

"ok Naru i want freak out" he was starting to freak me out even before he said that

"One Mai, i have feelings for you i don't know how to explain it, every time i see you i feel my wall of emotions break and when you smile i feel this warm sensation in my belly and there is a lot more that i cant explain but Mai you make me feel different"

"Two Mai, I'm only telling you this because i want to open up to you. I'm not who i seem to be but Mai I'll explain that later i have one more thing to tell you Mai. I have my suspension about Tori i don't know about you but there's something off about her"

i was beyond surprise i didn't know what to say. Naru just confess his affection for me and all he's doing is sitting there like he's in and actually meeting. then there's the identify thing how can he lie about who he really is. then there he is just watching me with those dark blue piercing eyes. Oh fuck it I've been wanting Naru affection for a long time and now here i am worrying about nothing i mean he said that he'll explain it later to me right?

"Mai are you alright?"

"Naru everything you said is true right" i asked as i got up up and walked around his desk

"Hai, Mai what are you do-" i cut him off by pecking him on lips

After i peck him on the lips i got up from where i was bending over him. But i was soon pulled back onto his lap then i was straddling him and this time he was the one who connected our lips. At first it was small and sweet but soon it turn into pure passion. i started running my hands through his soft black hair. i could feel his tongue outside of my lips wanting more i gave him access and once i felt his tongue roaming around my mouth i let out a little moan it felt so good. Then i felt his hand go up my shirt and trail up my stomach and soon he was cupping my breast, i moan even more and that's when we heard a knock at the door and then it open.

I jumped from Naru's lap but i was to late Madoka and Lin were already in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Um when i said ya should be more friendly towards each other i didn't really mean that ya should start sucking each others faces" Madoka said and then she burst out laughing

"Naru, Mai we came up with a plan and we need to discuss it now come on" Lin said, then he nodded and left a laughing Madoka on the floor behind

"Mai we'll talk about this later" and then he got up and left but i couldn't help but notice a bulge in his pants. i let a giggle out because you can clearly see his deep red blush on his face.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**i know everyone is worrying about the other characters but they show up eventually anyways important notice OC wanted!**

**Full name and Nickname (prefer to be called by):**

**Gender/Sex:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Build (type of body they have):**

**Nationality (if not japan, why are they in Japan):**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Primary Weapon:**

**Other Weapon(s):**

**Emotional/Mental Characteristics (Lengthy and descriptive please. Describe how your OC would react to various circumstances or how they would feel.):**

**Background story (Lengthy and descriptive please. Describe something significant about them):**

**Family(if any): **

**Religion/Faith (if any):**

**Education Level and any thing in the paranormal:**

**Something they enjoy:**

**Interested in (Men, woman,both):**

**Initial Reaction to other characters (wary, unfriendly, team player, etc):**

**Anything extra?:**

**Ok i need any where from 2 to 5 PM yours and i get back to you if i do use your but right now its basically first come first serve anyways see you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lici910: Hey thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers! Oh and to the people who submitted OC's, thanks!**

**Treelow955: Hi guys I'm Treelow955 and I'm helping lici910 on this story because she doesn't know how to write...**

**Lici910: Hey I do know how to write!**

**Treelow955: You know I love you, now do the disclaimer!**

**Lici910: Fine we own the plot and some OC characters, but we don't own ghost hunt or its characters**

**Treelow955: Hope you enjoy!**

**Mai POV**

As me, Naru, Lin and Madoka walked into the front room, we saw Yasu pointing at a bulletin board. He specifically had maps, road ways and any sense of direction on there including a few diagrams of outer space. We all pulled up a chair and listened to his plan.

"Okay dear students, here's the plan." Yasu chirped. I saw Naru roll his eyes at this, but he said nothing.

"We are here, no, that's wrong. Hang on a second." Yasu said, pointing to a random point on one of the maps of outer space then shaking his head and scratching his chin as he looked at the diagrams more closely. "Ah yes, we are here." He said, pointing again to a map of Shibuya. Naru made an irritated sound at Yasu's mistake so I nudged him in the ribs with an elbow. Madoka gazed at Yasu with a look that said 'I have taught you well'. Lin shook his head at this whilst Tori, Kime, Aoi and Akira looked at Yasu with identical expressions of 'is this guy for real?' I could sympathize with them as Yasu does take some getting used to, especially with his unique brand of humour.

"Now, the plan is to go from here through the front door using the stairs…" He produced some step by step photographs to pin on his board. Naru obviously couldn't take any more of Yasu's light-hearted attitude as he snapped.

"Yasuhara get to the point and stop messing around! We are in a life or death situation where every second counts and you are treating it like some big joke!"

"Sorry Big Boss! *Ahem* So, the plan is we leave from here and hopefully find transport enough for us all as this will make things a little easier and also make them a bit faster. We will then try to stick to the areas here, here and here as they are the ones most likely to be deserted." Yasu explained, pointing to several areas north of our location in Shibuya. "There should be access to the Great Shibuya Bridge still as there have been no reports so far of it being shut down. This is our goal People! If we get over that then it should be plain sailing into the mountains from there on." He continued.

"What do you suppose we should do if the bridge is closed?" Lin asked.

"Good question Lin. If the bridge does happen to be closed then we have a few other bridges we could try including the Dogenzaka Bridge a little to the west of the Great Shibuya Bridge."

"Excuse me?" Kime said, putting her hand up.

"Yes Kami, what is it?" Yasu asked.

"It's Kime…"

"My sincere apologies My Dear, what is your question?" Yasu replied with his usual playfulness.

"Um…what's the plan after we cross the bridge? I mean surely the plan doesn't end at the other side of the bridge." Kime spoke.

"Good point. After we have crossed the bridge we must pass through a few small towns in order to make our way into the mountains and to Tori's house. I think this concludes the plan on what is happening. Next we need some volunteer drivers as this is quite a hefty task for just one person. All who can drive raise their hands." Lin, Madoka, Tori and Naru raised their hands. "Hmm, Naru I think you would be better suited to guard duty as you are quite strong, incredibly strong, in fact I wouldn't mind…"

"Finish that sentence Yasuhara and you will find yourself strung behind whatever vehicle we find as ready-made zombie food." Naru growled. I have to say, I totally mirrored his sentiments on that one.

"*Ahem* Lin, Madoka and Tori, thank you for volunteering to drive. Let's now gather as many supplies as possible as we will probably need them." Yasu said nervously as Naru glared coldly at him. I immediately jumped up and headed into the kitchen, Aoi following me.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked softly.

"Uh…yeah, can you grab the fifteen flasks under the sink please?" I asked. Aoi nodded and went to her task as I boiled two large kettles of water and gathered some more things to prepare tea.

"It's really nice of you to make us all tea…" Aoi started before I corrected her.

"Sadly these are all for Naru and I still don't think they'll be enough, but it's all we have." I said wistfully. Aoi stared at me with something akin to shock at this information. She then opened the fridge and rooted around its contents before looking through the freshly restocked tea cupboard.

"Why don't we make some iced tea too then?" She suggested, pulling out a box of peppermint tea before going back to the fridge and pulling out a six-pack of large bottles of water. "There should be enough for everyone then." I have to say this girl was smart, not even I had thought of that. After filling the fifteen flasks with regular green tea we refilled the kettles using the bottles of water, saving two bottles in case anyone preferred that over tea. We filled the four empty bottles with peppermint tea once it had cooled slightly and then rooted around the cupboards to find some food to take with us, packing whatever we found into an array of bags. We ended up with a half-eaten pack of stale crackers, some highly suspect cheese, half a loaf of bread, three packets of cookies, four tomatoes and a bottle of ketchup.

Naru raised an eyebrow at us as we exited the kitchen with all the stuff we had in bags.

"May I ask what all that is?" He asked.

"Our rations, or at least what we could find around the kitchen. We may have to raid a store at some point to get better things." I replied as though it were natural to go looting shops.

"I see. That could be dangerous so we may just have to make do with what you found." Naru responded in his thinking pose. Lin and Madoka exited Lin's office carrying two small bundles of blankets and Lin's trusty laptop. Naru again raised an eyebrow at the laptop.

"Do you honestly consider a laptop a necessity?" Naru questioned the Chinese man. "We need to travel smart and unneeded baggage is just going to take up space that more required items could have."

"However this is a much needed line of communication and information." Lin argued. Naru backed down as he could see Madoka was itching to get involved if he tried to debate the issue any further.

The bags of supplies were shared out between everyone except for Naru to carry and we set off in search of transport.

"Hey, why aren't we using the SPR van?" I asked, this little fact suddenly popping into my brain as we descended the stairs.

"It had to go to be serviced to make sure it's up to code." Lin replied calmly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, that makes sense now." I said, feeling a little ashamed at my absent-mindedness. I heard a slightly muffled yelp but shrugged it off as a noise from outside as we had been hearing that kind of thing all throughout our planning session. We stopped and scanned around after we had gotten a little down the road from the office. I checked that all our companions were with us and noticed that Kime was missing and Akira was carrying double the bags he had started out with.

"Akira, do you know where Kime went?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, she just said that she suddenly remembered something, she handed me her supplies and ran off. Besides all the better for us right?!"

I felt something was slightly off about that statement, but decided not to call him on it; I would maybe have a word with Naru later.

We were making our way further down the road now when I spotted a bus, it looked abandoned. I told Tori to come with me as I of course didn't want to go alone. We approached Naru with our plan and of course he didn't approve of it. We were about to give up on the idea when that Akira guy came up and offered to go with us. Even though I would have liked Naru to go with us I knew that the strongest, being Naru, had to stay back in case the group got attacked.

So we were making our way to the bus and everything was pretty quiet. That is until I reached the door of the bus because right at that moment I heard a scream. When I turned around there was Akira lying on the ground and Tori was standing proudly over him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This pervert waited until we were alone and then he tried to attack me" Tori screamed.

"Well, you can't be any louder now can you?!" I heard him say in a sarcastic voice. I knew it, I knew there was something not right about him. Naru and the others came rushing over at that moment, obviously having heard Tori scream. Tori was still pointing a pool cue she'd found menacingly at Akira's throat as they arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" Naru asked, narrowing his eyes at the male on the floor and the female threatening him above.

"Apparently he couldn't keep his hands to himself and attacked Tori when my back was turned. I also think he did something to Kime as she's been missing since we left the grounds of the office." I informed him. His eyebrows rose slightly at this news.

"Why did you not inform me of this sooner?" He questioned.

"I would've, but I had no proof and he gave me quite a plausible explanation. I was going to bring it up with you later." Naru nodded at my words, not taking his eyes off Akira.

"I see. Well, we can't have someone as detrimental as this travelling with us as we need to focus on the threat outside our group rather than a threat within it. What do you suppose we should do with him?"

"I suggest that we maybe get rid of him now so that we can be sure he won't become an even bigger threat in the future." Tori spat at her captive.

"You mean kill him?" Aoi asked, looking shocked at the suggestion.

"It's more merciful than he deserves, but yes." Tori replied coldly, jabbing Akira slightly with the end of her pool cue.

"Whoah, Ladies let's not be rash. You can't seriously mean any of that stuff about killing me can you?" Akira asked with panic in his eyes. He looked imploringly at Naru, Lin and Madoka for back-up. Lin and Madoka just turned away in disgust and Naru just gave a 'whatever makes my life easier' look before joining them. I have to say I didn't approve of killing him and I could easily see that Aoi didn't either. An idea suddenly came to me.

"I don't personally want to kill him, but I have an idea." I announced to the other two women. They looked at me with interest.

"How about instead of one of us doing the killing, we chain him to a lamppost and let the zombies have him? If he's chained he shouldn't pose much of a further problem right?" I suggested. The other two exchanged contemplative glances before nodding in agreement. I grabbed a length of chain complete with sturdy padlock that I'd seen in the abandoned bus and the three of us chained him firmly to the nearest lamppost, ignoring all his pitiful protests. We all boarded the bus just as a swarm of the undead appeared at the bottom of the road. Luckily someone had kindly left the keys in the ignition so once everyone was seated and secured in the vehicle Lin started the engine and floored the gas pedal in an effort to get as far away from the zombies and their captive meal as possible. The last thing we heard as we sped away was the agonised yell of Akira as his throat was ripped out.

**Unknown POV**

"Master, their getting close to camp, what actions do you want us to take?"

"Let them be, I have a plan and I think they will be useful"

**Lici910: Did you enjoy?**

**Treelow955: If you didn't blame her!**

**Lici910: Hey! Its ok I forgive you! Anyways, go read Treelow955's stories, they are truly amazing!**

**Treelow955: Yeah and we will be uploading this story every Sunday**

**Lici910: So mark your calendars! I LOVE YOU my dear readers! Hope you enjoy! Most credit goes to Treelow955!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lici910: Hi guys, welcome to a new chapter.**

**Treelow955: Yeah, thanks for reading and we don't own anything I think! :)**

**Lici910: We own some stuff just not all.**

**Treelow955: Okay, thanks again for reading!**

**Lici910: And review a little more please.**

**Treelow955: Oh be quiet! You'll get what you are given with no complaints young lady!**

**Mai's POV**

It was quiet ride once we got moving, but every 20 minutes we had to stop to move a car or something out of the road. This was now our fourth stop and I had a bad feeling about this one so I suggested everyone get out this time. Naru agreed saying that everyone needed to stretch. It seemed like such a simple plan when we made it, but it seems we forgot to factor in things like cars and debris in our way and the horde of rabid undead that never seemed to be too far away.

This time it was a car in our way. Immediately Naru and I got to work pushing it out-of-the-way when my fears were confirmed. A large group of zombies came out of an alley and surrounded the opposite side of the car we were pushing. Everyone was immediately gearing up to fight off the horde when I realized that should we fight someone was going to die. I nudged Naru to try and silently communicate my realization to him, but I saw he had already reached the same conclusion. The zombies were getting closer and I yelled at everyone to take cover. Naru immediately yelled over the top of me.

"Everyone split up! Lin, Madoka, take Aoi, Yasu and Tori to the bridge. Mai and I will meet you there tomorrow at sunset." He ordered.

"But Naru…" I protested.

"No Mai! There are too many people for us all to continue as a group. We will get noticed more easily and we will be more distracted if we fight as we will be worrying about the others' safety." He pointed out.

"I guess you have a point. See you guys tomorrow then, stay safe." I said a little sadly as I watched them leave. Then again I guess I did have Naru all to myself. Naru could obviously see how I was feeling as he took my hand in his.

"Mai, don't worry. We'll see them tomorrow. Everything's going to…"

"Hey guys! I just couldn't leave you two unprotected so I came back to give you these." Aoi voiced, coming from out of nowhere brandishing a baseball bat, an axe and a length of steel pipe. "I hope that's okay Kazuya." She said, boldly stroking Naru's arm and openly flirting with him. I was not pleased. I grabbed the axe from her and started killing as many zombies as possible in my rage. 'Who…does she…think…she…is…flirting…with my…MAN!' Each part of my thought was punctuated by another undead victim falling to my axe. Naru had apparently joined me at some point with the baseball bat, finishing off any zombies I hadn't noticed in my revenge fuelled killing spree.

Just when we thought we had finished we heard a scream and I turned to see a zombie just about to take a chunk out of a terrified Aoi. I immediately went into action taking the zombie's head off with one swing and giving a warning glare to Aoi that she would be next if she didn't back off from Naru. Naru had finished killing our twenty or so undead attackers and, taking a breather from all the action, we noticed how late it was getting. This of course was also punctuated by the timely loud rumbling of my stomach. I blushed a little at the look Naru gave me, somewhere between a smirk and a 'how typical'. He shook his head as though it were the biggest joke in the world and grabbed my hand again.

"I think I saw a store over there, we can also maybe bunk down for the night there too." He said as Aoi latched onto his arm again. She obviously didn't get the message. 'Oh well, it's not like Naru would actually go for her anyway. After all, he said he loved me right?!'

We tried the door of the Food N More Mart in the hopes that it was unlocked. Luck seemed to be on our side once again as the door noiselessly swung open with ease at Naru's touch. I immediately started searching for things to satisfy my stomach. Naru looked as though he were about to follow after me when yet again he was accosted by Aoi and dragged in another direction. I was really starting to hate her. I turned back to a shelf of soda I was looking at when I heard a gun being cocked against my head.

"Hands in the air and turn around slowly." A female voice said. I immediately did as I was told and came face to face with a girl about the same age as me with grey eyes and blackish blue hair with a scar down her left cheek wearing red skinny jeans and black camisole and knee high boots she also had belts going everywhere."Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded, aiming her gun at my forehead. She also had a sickle strapped to her belt. 'Well, I guess guns can only get you so far.'

"My name is Mai Taniyama. My boss, this girl we met and I wanted to seek refuge in here for the night as well as stock up on supplies. Please, we mean you no harm." I said with as much kindness and feeling as possible.

"You say there are others with you, where are they?" The girl asked. I called out to Naru who appeared from a couple of aisles away with Aoi still dangling off his arm.

"Mai, are you okay? You, get away from her!" Naru exclaimed upon seeing the situation I was in. The girl with the gun raised an eyebrow before removing the gun from my face.

"I can see you're telling the truth, welcome to Food N More. I'm Saber-tooth Cross, but you guys can call me Saber." Saber declared in a bubbly manner. 'Okay, major mood swing.' I shivered a little from both being creeped out and being cold. Naru must have noticed as he managed to prize Aoi off him and shrug his coat off to wrap around me.

"Say, there's like a living area in the back that has a fireplace, why doesn't Mr Handsome here go light a fire so we at least stay warm tonight." Saber suggested. I glared at her and she giggled. "I was teasing you. It's obvious you and him are together even if 'that' doesn't get the message." She said referring to Aoi who was now batting her eyelashes at Naru and telling him how manly he must be to be able to start a fire.

After Naru and Saber made sure the front doors were blocked all of us gathered around the fire that Naru had made and Saber started to explain to us about how she came to be here.

"When I was little my family were all part of the Mafia. They were all murdered by a rival mafia group. I was left without a home at age six, but once I turned eight I was adopted. They abused me and called me a freak. When I turned twelve I ran away and I've been on my own since then" She said in a serious voice.

"Oh I've heard worse, right Kazuya?" Aoi said. That girl was getting on my nerves.

"Kazuya is strong and is going to get us out of this mess and he is going to help us back into a real life with showers and malls!" She continued. I was seriously about to hit her.

"You're telling lies, Naru was just telling me he was scared he wouldn't get Mai out of this mess after I told him that the town is a ghost town, besides the zombies of course" Saber said before I could say anything.

"He will get me out" Aoi kept on insisting.

"Sure he will, keep believing that." Saber said sarcastically while Naru just sat there and watched with a smirk on his face.

"Now who wants Marshmallows" Saber yelled in a bubbly, happy voice. It was kind of scary how she could go from serious to this happy person in a matter of seconds.

"Mm, Kazuya I'm kinda sleepy. Do mind me using your shoulder as a pillow?" Aoi cooed at him. Seriously, if this continues… Naru looked like he was about to answer when Saber stepped in.

"Back away from the guy and give him some air. He is not yours and by the looks of things never will be. If you continue to harass him I'm going to ventilate your skull, you get me?!" She said pointing her gun at Aoi to make sure she got the point more loudly and clearly than I had put it. Aoi nodded meekly, scooting away from Naru.

"Right, now I'm going to go get some chocolate, anyone else want anything?" Saber asked as though she had not just threatened to blow a hole in someone. Naru and I conversed a little before asking for some tea things. Saber nodded and left leaving me, Naru and Aoi to sit in silence. I scooted closer to Naru and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head and then bent down and kissed my lips. I heard Aoi let out a sob and I inwardly smirked. Things were just getting passionate in the kiss between Naru and I when Saber came back with our goods and her chocolate.

"Whoah, would the lady and gent kindly either get a room or save it for later, not all of us want the show or at least I don't." She said, eyeing Aoi in the corner as she said the last part. Okay, so maybe that was a little mean, but frankly after all the flirting she's been doing with Naru today she deserves it. I decided to make tea for everyone as a way to break the atmosphere that was building. It was obvious Saber didn't like Aoi since the moment she met her, I just wanted everyone to get along though.

After we'd finished our tea we all decided to turn in for the night and get some rest before our journey to the bridge tomorrow. I snuggled up against Naru's chest and he wrapped his arms around me underneath his coat which we were using for a blanket, both of us quickly falling asleep. Saber had managed to find the only two blankets the store still had and she and Aoi claimed a space either side of me and Naru to sleep in.

I started to have one of those dreams. There was a person who was writing. They seemed very sad as tears fell onto the page and blurred the writing slightly in places. I couldn't quite make out the exact words they were writing, but I had the feeling they were words of eternal goodbye which no matter what was never a good thing. The writer finished their letter and propped it up somewhere as they stood and proceeded to climb onto the table. There was a slight pause as they did something and then shockingly just walked off the table, their feet just staying in mid-air permanently as the sound of rope supporting weight could be heard.

I bolted awake in a cold sweat. I was about to wake Naru to inform him of my dream when I noticed Aoi's bed was empty. I gently peeled Naru's arms from around me and, grabbing my axe, went to investigate Aoi's whereabouts. It didn't take long to find her for she was only in the next room dangling from a rope by her neck having walked off the table. I let out a scream loud enough to wake the dead at my discovery. Naru rushed into the room and, seeing the scene that greeted him, turned me away and hugged me to comfort me. Saber followed Naru into the room yawning. She soon sprang awake at the sight before her.

"I could've saved her Naru, I could've… I dreamt…" I sobbed into his chest as he shushed me gently.

"Naru, take Mai into the other room and then we'll deal with this." Saber said.

"She was a person, her name was Aoi." I snapped, disgusted by Saber's calm attitude towards another person's suicide. "She was not a 'this' or a 'that' she was Aoi."

"I know Mai, but she is no longer with us, this is just what she left behind." Saber calmly replied, gesturing to the body hanging behind me.

"Come on Mai, why don't you go make some tea to calm yourself?" Naru suggested, gently guiding me away as Saber took the sickle from her belt.

Naru left me in front of the fire and then came back half an hour later with a familiar sheet of paper in his hands. I asked where Saber was and he said that she was dealing with Aoi's burial. I just nodded numbly and tried to take a sip from a cup I didn't realize was empty. Naru gently took the cup from me and filled it, adding sugar and then giving it back to me.

"We found a note." Naru informed. He decided to read it out as he could see I was listening even if I didn't look at him.

"It's only addressed to me, but it says 'Kazuya, I'm sorry, but I cannot bear to be alive anymore. This world has become too dangerous and unforgiving towards me and I cannot cope with it. If it isn't the undead trying to eat me it's one of the other two threatening to end me if I so much as look at you. I can't handle such hostility and feel it's best I just end it now before I make things worse. Please forgive me. I wish I had been able to experience the kind of love you and Mai share; I guess it wasn't meant to be though. I'm sorry. Aoi'"

"I could've saved her Naru, if only I had woken up sooner or realized…" I mumbled.

"Shh, no-one could've known what was going through her mind so don't blame yourself." He said cuddling me. "Come on, let's get some rest."

**Tori's POV**

It had been two hours since we left Mai, Naru and Aoi behind. We drove for a little and then Madoka stopped the car that we now had and told us the bridge was just over the hill. Yasu suggested that we find somewhere to sleep seeing as it was getting dark, everyone agreed. We found a little hotel which looked really cheap, it was ok but Yasu yet again made the suggestion that if we're going to be staying for free we might want to find somewhere nicer and a higher building so we can protect ourselves from the zombies. Madoka was sceptical about it, but Lin convinced her that the small hotel didn't have internet access and hot water and that maybe if we were to go to a higher class hotel maybe it would have those things and we could call for help.

We decided to go to a hotel called the Auro meaning the gold in Latin, Yasu told us that saying he spoke some Latin, but I didn't believe him. It was really fancy; much fancier than I'd ever been in anyway. We boarded an elevator and hit the seventh floor button as that was as high as it went. We decided to split into two teams of Lin and Madoka and me and Yasu and go explore in opposite directions and meet back by the elevator in a little while.

Yasu was faster than me as I was busy admiring all the décor as I strolled leisurely down the hall. I heard a girly scream from further down the hallway followed by another one at a slightly different pitch and ran as fast as I could towards the sound. Yasu was led on the floor passed out with a china doll looking girl in nothing but a towel stood over him brandishing a wooden sandal menacingly. Looking at the door of the room they were in front of I realized it was the women's bathroom. I looked between Yasu and the girl again and shook my head.

"Why don't you get dressed and meet us in that room over there so we can discuss this?" I suggested, grabbing Yasu and hoisting him over my shoulder and carrying him in the direction of the room I'd pointed out.

Ten minutes later a knock sounded on the door and it opened to reveal the girl now dressed in a deep blue kimono. She closed the door and I stood to greet her properly.

"Um…hi, my names Tori and you are?" I said looking at the girl.

"You don't know who I am? I'm Masako Hara the actress and medium and what are you doing with this good for nothing guy?" She asked me which I find rude. Yeah he did accidently walk in on her, but that doesn't mean she should say those harsh things.

"No, I don't watch TV so I don't know you and I find Yasu is very helpful at times." I said, noticing that maybe I think Yasu's kinda cool.

"If you say so! Are you here to take me to my father so he can take me away from all this junk?" She queried, asking me yet another question. 'What is it with her and questions?!'

"No, we were just looking for somewhere to sleep for the night and then we're leaving. Got to meet Mai and Big Boss in the morning." I said using Yasu's nickname for Naru.

"Kazuya! Oh take me with you!" She said batting her eyelashes at me.

"Ok, but you have to ask…" I was about to say Madoka when the woman herself burst in with a bat in her hands, Lin behind her with a frying pan.

"Masako, so glad to see you alive! Let's celebrate by eating dinner." She said.

John's POV

My fellow friend I found on the way to a safe place and I were staking out this campsite. We'd heard from people traveling in the opposite direction that this camp was a virus free environment. Something in my gut told me not to trust this place though.

"John, you've got to come and look at this!" Kit said from the tree above me. I climbed up next to Kit then looked down. What I saw kinda disturbed me as I'm a man of god.

What I saw was a very young girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, tied up and being whipped. She was surrounded by six guys and one was yelling at her.

"John we have to save her" Kit insisted.

"We can't, not with those six guys. Let us get closer and wait for an opportunity" I said and as we got closer we could hear their conversation.

"Tell us now little girl, how did that zombie guy turn back to human?" A man yelled.

"I don't know." I heard a smaller voice say.

"We have to save her soon." Both Kit and I said at the same time.

**Lici910: Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Treelow955: Also, we addressed a serious issue, suicide.**

**Lici910: Suicide is no laughing matter. Most times it happens because of bullying or abuse. So all I have to say is give everyone a chance and don't trust a book by its cover because that person hasn't told you their story yet.**

**Treelow955: I was going to say that, but seriously bullying is wrong no matter what the reason! Even if it's as simple as not liking someone's clothes!**

**Lici910: Thanks for reading!**

**Treelow955: We hope you enjoyed and leave us a review!**

**Lici910: Now go, plant an orange, pet a unicorn or call an elf because we can't wait to see you next time. Much love to my readers :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lici910: Hola my awesome readers!**

**Treelow955: How are you doing guys?**

**Lici910: Yeah, so I want to say that my prayers go out to those affected by Hurricane Sandy!**

**Treelow955: I'm sorry to those who were affected because I had no clue it happened, but I hope you Americans are fine!**

**Lici910: And yay a new chapter!**

**Treelow955: We don't own GH!**

**Lici910: Sadly we don't, but we wish we did!**

**Treelow955: That would be cool!**

**Lici910: I would die if I owned John Brown!**

**Treelow955: Sorry Lici, but I'm more of a Naru/Kazuya/Oliver Davis Fangirl! Enjoy our dear readers!**

John Brown's POV: One day before

I had just gotten back from my homeland, Australia. My plane landed about ten minutes ago. My trip had lasted two weeks and I missed my new home, Japan, and my beautiful church.

It was quiet here in the airport, there were people going up and down. It was peaceful for about two minutes until I heard a scream and that's when chaos broke out. There were people running for the planes, but I knew that I had to find out what was going on instead of running.

As I made my way out of the airport there were these beasts that looked like humans. Maybe God was testing me now. 'If I could only figure out how to defeat them.'

I made my way down the street away from the chaotic airport on foot. I couldn't drive and it seems there were no taxis like there usually would be so I had no choice. I thought deeply on the challenge God was presenting me with and how best to overcome it. I happened to look up from my musings and saw a very familiar person. What he was doing here I had no idea, but I was sure glad to see him. If anyone would know what to do in this situation it would be him.

"Kazuya! Kazuya!" I called out to him. He didn't so much as turn in my direction to acknowledge my presence.

I ran over to him and shook his shoulder, calling his name again. The guy turned around and I suddenly realized my mistake. This wasn't Kazuya Shibuya at all. Sure at a glance he strongly resembled him, but on closer inspection his eyes were a shade too light, he didn't have that condescending smirk or air about him that he was always right, his hair was different and he was wearing different clothes. Okay, so maybe the last two points could be possible in the real Kazuya's case too, but it's rather unlikely.

"I…uh…I'm sorry, mistook you for someone I know." I stuttered out to the guy I'd just accidently harassed.

"Dude, it's fine! I seem to be getting that a lot lately." He said in equally bad Japanese as me, giving away the fact that he too was not from this country despite his rather Japanese appearance. "My name's…" He was interrupted by one of the humanoid beasts about to bite him. He whipped a gun from his back pocket and shot it in the head three times before I even had a chance to warn him. I stared at him stunned before producing a bottle of holy water and upending the contents on the body of the creature whilst making the sign of the cross.

"Dude, don't do that! It's a human turned zombie caused by a disease not some demon from hell! That water isn't gonna do jack to it." He said, grabbing the bottle from my hand. "Now as I was saying, my name's Kitai Phillips, but you can call me Kit." Kit said holding out a hand for me to shake.

"John Brown." I replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

We continued down the road, chatting about our lives as we went. If we were going to work together then we might as well get to know each other. I explained to him all about Kazuya and why I had mistaken him for the boss of SPR. He chuckled and again shrugged off my mistake. I have to say I was intrigued to know he was from England. He told me all about his family.

Kit apparently had a sister and a brother younger than him at fourteen and ten and a mother and father who were married in Japan, but were both English. I was telling him all about my homeland of Australia when we ran into a girl somewhat younger than us; I would say she was about fourteen. She looked rather unsure about being bumped into and avoided our gaze when we looked at her. Kit broke the silence.

"Hey, it's okay. Where are you going?" He said in a soothing voice. She refused to answer so Kit bent a little so he wasn't using his full six feet to tower over the girl and tried again.

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

"M…Mio." The girl said shyly, as though having a guy like Kit talking to her was unexpected. She had that look on her face; the one Mai gets sometimes when she stares at Kazuya, until he orders her to make tea.

"Alright Mio, I'm Kit and this is John. Where are you going?" Kit questioned in that soft tone he was using to loosen Mio's defences.

"Bus. Everyone seems to be leaving town so I thought I'd do the same." Mio replied.

"Would it be cool with you if we joined you?" Kit asked. Mio nodded and together we started to head to the nearest bus station. In only a few minutes Kit's easy-going demeanour had Mio relaxed and he had her laughing constantly, and me too I guess, telling tales of his younger siblings.

"…and so then he started to count randomly in broken Japanese starting, for some reason, at fifteen. I have to say, I have never seen looks of sheer confusion like I did on my parents faces. Of course, he then topped it off with some random phrase about dog poop. I swear he didn't know what he was saying, but he had this stupid look of pure proudness on his face like he was expecting an applause." Kit told, a silly yet wistful grin on his face. I could tell he really loved his family no matter what.

"What about you John, have you got any family?" Mio asked me as I had been somewhat quiet throughout Kit's stories.

"Uh…me? Oh, no, just my parents." I replied. "How about you?"

"No, everyone died a while ago so I live with a foster family." She said sadly. "They're not great and so I thought I'd take this opportunity to get away from them whilst everyone's panicking." Kit nodded in some sort of understanding before thinking of another story to tell us.

After another couple of tales from Kit as we walked, we started to near our destination. All of a sudden honking and yelling could be heard and a bus came swerving around the corner. Mio had stepped into the road to get a better look at what was going on just as the bus, piloted by these unnatural creatures now that I could see slightly better, had come around the corner.

I went to push her out of the way as I knew what was to become of her if I didn't do anything when Kit grabbed me to stop me. I tried to protest and get free, but he just shook his head and turned me away as he could see I wouldn't want to see what happened next. I heard a scream that was cut off by a loud thump and slight crunch. I couldn't bear to look at whatever had happened when I heard the bus doors slide open and saw Kit pull a face and prepare himself to draw his gun if need be. He relaxed as I heard the bus doors slide closed again and the screech of tyres. I sent up a prayer for her soul to the Lord.

"Well, there goes that plan" Kit said stepping onto the road as we watched the bus disappear up the road.

"Where do we go now Kit?" I asked him.

"Let's just keep going south." He suggested and I nodded in agreement.

I still felt rather shaken at the sudden loss of Mio. I think Kit could see that as he handed me a half-melted chocolate bar from one of his pockets with an apologetic grin at the state of it. I honestly didn't know how he got through the trauma of seeing something like that. I had my suspicions he'd seen worse though.

"You know what I think?" Kit said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts and our lengthy silence. I decided to humour whatever he was about to say as it would no doubt make me forget the tragedy we'd just experienced.

No, what?" I asked, curious as to where his thoughts were going.

"I could really go for some sushi right about now. Not just any sushi though, it would have to be my mum's, she makes the best sushi ever." He proclaimed with a dreamy look in his eye. 'I have to say, this guy seems to be completely obsessed with food, much like Takigawa.' That brought a smile to my face, being reminded of one of my friends like that. "And some tea, that would be great too. Cherry blossom flavour." He continued. 'Holy…no, I mustn't swear not even in my thoughts. Bad John! I'll have to pray for forgiveness later. I swear Kit's related to Kazuya though, that's exactly what he would say, even down to the flavour.'

"Unfortunately I don't have any of those things on me." I said apologetically.

"No worries Dude. I was just thinking it would be nice is all." He stated lazily. Well, I guess it did make for an interesting idle conversation.

We continued walking in silence for a little while when I could hear two people chattering away in English and one even sounded like he was from my homeland. I looked at Kit who also seemed to have his curiosity piqued by the two approaching males. They both resembled Kit and Kazuya, but with a few subtle differences again. The male with the Australian accent had slightly darker skin from where it had been tanned by the sun and his companion had green eyes and his hair was much neater than Kit's or Kazuya's.

"G'day." I said to the pair in English. They stopped their conversation with each other and focussed their attention on Kit and me. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious then Kit stepped in.

"Heya, my name's Kit and this is John." He announced.

"Doug." The Australian said holding out a hand to shake which Kit took immediately.

"Shaun." The male I now realized was English like Kit said also shaking our hands.

"So, where are you fellas off to?" I asked. Doug answered.

"Ah, we're heading north to try and find my girlfriend Ayumi." He said.

"Whereabouts are you from?" I questioned, my curiosity about where he hailed from becoming too much.

"I'm from Melbourne Mate, how about you? I think I recognize a fellow Aussie when I see one." Doug replied.

"Brisbane." I answered. Kit and Shaun had also been having a similar sort of conversation between themselves and were now just randomly chatting. Shaun then turned his attention to include me also.

"If you guys are looking for somewhere to stay to sleep and get something to eat there's a camp a little way south that we've just come from." He informed.

"Hmm, I think that's a good idea." Kit said. Doug looked a little worried at his friend's suggestion.

"I don't want to alarm you two fellas, but if you are considering going to that camp, whatever you do, don't trust their leader. There's something not quite right about him that I just can't put my finger on, but there's definitely something about him that's fishy." Doug told us.

"I don't want to put you off either, but he's right, their leader isn't to be trusted." Shaun agreed. With that they left us to continue with their own mission. If we were going to make a decision on it we needed to do it now. I looked at Kit who looked as though he were quietly contemplating the idea.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" I prompted him.

"I think we should go anyway. We need food and somewhere to sleep tonight and besides we have been adequately warned about their leader so we should be fine right?!' He said. I just hoped that he was right.

**Lici910: Aww John goodness, I can just imagine us together!**

**Treelow955: You two will never work...**

**Lici910: What why?**

**Treelow955: Remember your atheist :D**

**Lici910: Shh nobody needs to know that..*awkard silence*...but John will be mine!**

**Treelow955: In your dreams, if I can't have Naru you can't have John! Review if you agree or just leave us a comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lici910: Hi readers, its been a hectic week...**

**Treelow955: Hi and what's the matter Lici?**

**Lici910: Well, first of all I moved back from my old school and I got back into choir...**

**Treelow955: Why is that a bad thing?**

**Lici910: I wanna audition for the Christmas talent show but I'm too shy...**

**Treelow955: I'm sure you'll do great, but in other news we don't own GH :)**

John Brown's POV

Kit and I had fallen asleep in a secured car; we made sure none of those beasts could get us. It was now morning and we were still heading for that camp we'd heard of. About mid-morning, I would say it was around nine in the morning, we saw it. It looked like a concentration camp to me.

"John what do you say? Do you think we should go sneak around and check out that so called leader?" Kit said. 'I really don't want to go. If my gut isn't feeling right about it, we shouldn't do it, right?'

"Sure lets go" I responded reluctantly.

As we snuck around, I saw many things. For example, children were carrying guns, women were being abused and men were doing unspeakable things. I wasn't paying attention but apparently Kit was.

"John, you've got to come and look at this!" Kit said from the tree above me. I climbed up next to Kit then looked down. What I saw kinda disturbed me as I'm a man of god.

What I saw was a very young girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, tied up and being whipped. She was surrounded by six guys and one was yelling at her.

"John we have to save her." Kit insisted.

"We can't, not with those six guys. Let us get closer and wait for an opportunity." I said and as we got closer we could hear their conversation.

"Tell us now little girl, how did that zombie guy turn back to human?" A man yelled.

"I don't know." I heard a smaller voice say.

"We have to save her soon." Both Kit and I said at the same time.

"I don't think we have to do that much work." Kit said pointing towards that entrance.

A horde of what the man had called 'zombies' had lumbered into the clearing where the girl and men surrounding her were. Five of the six men ran, being too cowardly to face the unnatural creatures. The lone man left braced himself to fight. Kit nudged me as though seeing this as the chance we'd been waiting for.

"Alright, you untie the girl and get her to safety and I'll handle the rest." He declared, jumping down from the tree and landing gracefully.

I stared after him for a moment as we had to have been at least six feet from the ground. Kit had already started running towards the panicking man and tied up girl. I carefully slid down the tree much like a Koala from my homeland and ran after him. By the time I reached the girl Kit was already kicking the guy in the ribs. The creatures seemed to have wandered away for now, probably going after the five runaway men, giving us a clear shot without the risk of being harmed too seriously.

"Quick John!" Kit yelled, pinning the guys arms behind him with a knee pressed into his back.

"Don't panic, I am going to get you out of here." I murmured to the captive girl as I fiddled with the knotted rope binding her. She briefly nodded as I continued to struggle with the rope.

Kit reached into one of his pockets again, after securing the guy's hands with one of his own, and pulled out a pocket knife which he tossed to me. I opened it up and carefully sliced through the rope with ease. 'I guess some weapons when used in the right way can be useful.'

I wrapped an arm around the girl and carefully but quickly guided her away. I looked back once we were at a safe distance to see Kit knock the guy unconscious with just one punch. '*Sigh* Violence never solves anything!'

Kit ran over to us and we each grabbed one of the girl's hands and ran as far from the camp as we were able.

When we were about a block away from the campsite we stopped.

"Thank you for your help, now I'll be going." The girl whispered and tried to walk away, but Kit stopped her.

"Wait, what is your name?" Kit asked her.

"Ayama Kazumi" She said.

"Let us help you, a young girl like you shouldn't be wandering by herself." I said.

"I can take care of myself." She replied harshly.

"Please, we only want to help you and keep you safe." Kit asserted. He flashed her a smile that she for some reason seemed to ignore.

"It's no good trying to smile at me, I'm blind." Ayama said. I almost laughed. 'I guess this is another of Kit's ways to get the ladies to trust him.' He looked defeated for a second before trying again.

"Why don't you come with us until we find somewhere to eat and sleep? At least that way we can make sure you're safe for now. Please Aya?!" He said in tone as rich as chocolate. I have to say, he was really trying to win her over. She'd cocked an eyebrow as though thinking about it, scratching her brown hair slightly and then tucking the single streak of lavender in her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, but on one condition." She conceded.

"Name it." Kit declared, looking proud of his achievement.

"You never use that tone on me again. I don't know who you're trying to impress, but it doesn't work on me." Ayama stated, moving past us. She didn't mention the nickname Kit had given her. The proud look had fallen from Kit's face and he made one of those 'I don't know, women!' gestures towards the Lord. I would have called him on his blasphemous gesture, but now was not the time for that.

The conversation as we travelled was light. Ayama, or Aya as we had started calling her, was a very interesting person. She was intrigued when she found out I was a priest and shared her own beliefs on religion with me, saying that she feels something is up there, but it's not necessarily the Lord. Kit looked rather bored throughout that conversation, indicating he obviously didn't believe in much. Apparently Aya is also able to see spirits and is able to use them to see also, but only for a short while. She wasn't exactly interested in any of Kit's stories even though I found them entertaining.

It was starting to get near sunset when we set eyes on a grand hotel called The Auro. Unanimously it was decided that this is where we should lodge for the night as we were all rather tired from our experiences today. We decided to look around a little before finding rooms to sleep in and food to eat. We checked each floor thoroughly, finding them all deserted. We were on the sixth floor when Aya alerted us that she could hear noise coming from upstairs. I guess as her hearing was more sensitive than Kit's or mine she would be able to detect the smallest sound. I looked at Kit who nodded as though thinking the same thing I was and we all carefully started to follow the noise.

Madoka's POV

After everyone was introduced to each other, well Tori introduced to Masako, we sat down and ate some toast and crackers that Lin found. That's when the door opened. In walked John and two other people, a young girl and a guy who looked exactly like Naru.

"John! Oh how I've missed you!" Yasu squealed, launching himself from the floor at the young priest. John looked flustered and unsure at what to do as Yasu got closer. Tori saved the day by hooking an arm around Yasu's middle and hoisting him back onto the floor beside her.

"Behave." She warned.

"Yes Ma'am." Yasu declared, mock saluting her. I decided to clear the tension.

"John, how lovely to see you and who are your friends?" I asked. John visibly relaxed and introduced the pair he'd walked in with.

"This is Ayama Kazumi and this is Kitai Phillips." Kitai looked to be a charmer with an air of mischief about him, much like poor Gene before…well, you know. Aya seemed to look anywhere but at people, that's when I realized she couldn't see.

"Please call me Kit." Kitai insisted. "Hey Tori, what are you doing here?" He asked when his gaze reached her. She didn't answer as she was still keeping an eye on Yasu.

"How wonderful to see you all! Kit you can sit by me." Yasu declared in a mock lusty tone. I expected Kit to shy away, but it seems I was right about his sense of mischief as he matched Yasu's tone and then some.

"Why Darling, I'd be delighted to sit by you." I almost laughed at the look on Yasu's face when he realized he'd met his match at teasing, especially when Kit topped of his reply with a roguish grin. Tori apparently couldn't stop herself from laughing as it was just the most hilarious thing to ever happen.

Lin, John and Masako had taken the opportunity in all the hubbub of Yasu and Kit's banter to sneak off and make travel plans with each other. 'Well, I guess they are the most level-headed of us.' We could hear them mumbling about bridges and which roads were the best to take to reach them. Lin made a comment about the bridge Naru had suggested we all meet at and Masako and John nodded along to it. Masako having a slightly dreamy look in her eyes as she did so.

"So Sweetheart, tell me about yourself." Kit continued, wrapping his arms around Yasu. Yasu looked horrified and Ayama started snorting with laughter herself.

"No, please, I didn't mean…" Yasu sputtered. Kit started to chuckle then.

"It's alright Princess, I know you were joking. Besides, I already have a wonderful girlfriend waiting for me. Isn't that right Tori?" He asked her knowingly.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. Yasu relaxed.

"That's a shame; we would've been so good together." He said lightly. Kit shook his head and chuckled again as he released Yasu. John, Lin and Masako came back over then after finishing their travel meeting.

"Okay, here's the plan." John declared, looking more authoritative than I'd ever seen him before. "Lin, the maps." Lin spread some maps out in between us all that had been doodled on in places.

"We are here." John said as Lin pointed to a place at the start of the doodle, which I now realized was the path we were going to be following. "We are going to be following this road here as our goal is to get to this bridge here." Again Lin pointed to several spots on the map.

"We will all be split into pairs as our group is quite large. If we have to fight you must look out for your buddy at all times." John said. "I will now tell you who is with whom and I would like you to go sit by them. Madoka, you are with Lin. Tori, you are with Yasu. Aya, you are with Kit and Masako you are with me."

"Aw, no fair, I don't want to be paired with him." Aya complained.

"I wouldn't mind." Masako declared with misty eyes as though she though that Kit's resemblance to Naru automatically means he is Naru.

"Fine, fine. Aya, you and Masako can swap partners. Everyone happy now?" John asked with exasperation. Aya and Masako squealed with excitement and joined their new buddies, Masako immediately latching onto Kit's arm with a vice-like grip and smiling up at him. She obviously hadn't heard he was taken.

"Alright, everyone take their buddy and find a room to sleep in. We must all be up at the crack of dawn if we are to reach the bridge by sunset tomorrow." John declared, calling our meeting to a close.

We all managed to find two side-by-side suites with two bedrooms each and we split into two groups of four to claim them. John, Aya, Tori and Yasu took one whilst Kit, Masako, Lin and I took the other. Kit looked rather against having to be with Masako, but seeing no other choice he followed her into their room and I saw him flop onto the sofa before the door was closed. Lin and I had no problems with sharing as we had practically grown up together and had many a camping trip where we had to share a tent or something. Of course, that didn't mean to say I was oblivious to him or he was oblivious to me, just that we'd learned to get along. Lin had produced his trusty laptop and was looking up news reports that may make our journey difficult and checking emails for any sign of that cure from the Davis's. I just shrugged and pulled out a book, reading until I fell asleep.

**Lici910: Did you like it?**

**Treelow955: I know I did!**

**Lici910: Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Treelow955: Lets leave some more!**

**Lici910: Love Ya and bye-bye!**

**Treelow955: Bye Readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Treelow955: We're back! Lici please tell them why were back.**

**Lici910: Well Tree we're so excited, and there's this thing my favorite radio station does every Tuesday called Two for Tuesdays. We are going to have two for Sundays.**

**Treelow955: Yup, we're just happy we have Fans!**

**Lici910: I wanna make a shout out to WhisperToTheWolves!**

**Treelow955: Why Lici, who is that?**

**Lici910: Tree, that is probably our number one fan! Thanks WhisperToTheWolves!**

**Treelow955: We do not own GH!**

Mai's POV

It was about six in the morning right now. Naru said we needed to get up early if we wanted to make it there on time. We'd already been walking for like an hour when a horde of zombies came around the corner. I heard Naru curse because there were too many for the three of us to handle so we sought shelter in a phone store. Then it hit me, maybe the phones worked.

I dashed to the back of the store, knowing that's usually where new phones are kept, and tried the door. It was locked. Of course it was locked, it wouldn't be very secure if anyone could waltz through there would it?!

I looked over to Naru to silently ask him for help. He was just stood there watching me with a smirk plastered on his face as though waiting for me to come to the inevitable realization that the door was locked. Something he probably figured out in five seconds.

"Move out of the way." Saber declared, removing a pin from her hair and bending to have a good look at the lock. She inserted the pin after bending it a couple times and jiggled it around a little before we heard a satisfying click and the door swung open. She gave a smug look to Naru, who was stood gaping at her, before walking through the door and into the storeroom. I patted Naru on the arm in sympathy.

"Don't worry; I still think you have manly skills." I said, pecking him on the cheek. Saber came back out to us with her arms loaded with boxes of phones.

"Take your pick ladies…um…no, that's wrong, people. Take your pick people!" She said enthusiastically as she dumped her goods on a cashier desk. Naru and I both got stuck in rummaging for a phone we felt comfortable with. Just to be safe though we grabbed two each. We quickly pieced together the phones and started dialling any familiar numbers we could remember. Naru had discovered quite quickly that not all phones would work and so had given up with his phones. Saber also discovered hers didn't work either. I prayed that I had a good one that would at least connect for a few minutes.

I started out by dialling Yasu. I got a connection but no-one answered. I couldn't remember anyone else's number in the other group off by heart as they were usually in my own phone or taped next to the office phone. I looked to Naru for help and he found a pen and paper to write down Lin and Madoka's numbers. I tried Madoka first, but got the same result I had with Yasu's phone. I tried Lin's last, praying it would be picked up. A grunt greeted me after a few rings.

"Hi Lin, it's Mai. I just wanted to let you know that Naru and I are safe and we are on our way to the bridge." I chirruped.

"That's good, where are you now?" Lin asked.

"We're at Phones For Life right now, how about you and the others?" I questioned, realizing that we were a lot further away from our goal than anticipated and it would take us at least another two or three days to reach the bridge we'd agreed to meet at.

"We are at The Auro hotel right now and are just preparing to leave. We also have John with us now plus Masako and a couple of others." He informed. I heard Madoka in the background saying something. "Hang on; Madoka wants to talk to you."

"Hi Mai! It sounds like you're very far away from where we planned to meet." She said.

"I know, it sounds like you are too though. You know you were supposed to go west not north right?!" I asked.

"I know, I know. Yasu wanted to spend the night in a fancy hotel though and it made too much sense so we just couldn't deny him." Madoka said.

"That sounds like him. Well, it'll take us about three days to get there and you too by the sounds of it." I informed.

"Yeah. I think that for now our groups should just focus on getting to the bridge and if the other group has not shown within five days then we should move on without them."

"I agree, I think that is an excellent plan. Good…" The line suddenly went dead and I sighed. I put the phone down, knowing I'd lost signal.

"Naru, they found John and some others so Madoka says we should at least get to the bridge before we make any other plans." I said and Naru and Saber nodded in agreement.

We hoisted our backpacks of food we'd gathered from the Food N More onto our backs and set off towards our destination of the bridge. As we walked I cuddled into Naru's side and he wrapped an arm around me. I felt really content despite the danger we faced.

Naru suddenly had to stop to retie one of his shoelaces as he'd noticed that it had come undone. He gestured for me and Saber to continue on and he would catch up in a moment. A group of sleazy looking guys came out from an alley just as Saber and I had started to move forwards.

Saber tried to draw her gun but she wasn't fast enough and a large guy knocked her out cold. She flopped to the ground unconscious and then the guy turned his attention on me. Naru had caught up at this point and, seeing what was going on, tried to fight off some of the weaker looking gang members without much success as there were just too many of them. The guy who'd knocked out Saber advanced on me and before I knew it darkness had claimed me.

Naru's POV

I only stopped to tie my shoelace. I thought Mai would be safe. Oh how wrong I was. The sight that greeted me when I'd caught Mai and Saber up was one that struck cold hard fear into the depths of my gut. 'How dare they go after my Mai!' I was beyond furious.

I tried my best to fight off the scumbags surrounding the two girls, but there were just too many of them. I had never felt so powerless in all my life. I watched with horror as one of the larger guys advanced on my Mai and struck her, knocking her out and to the ground. I redoubled my efforts in trying to fight the thugs off, but it was useless. I was starting to give up; starting to let the same feeling of helplessness I had felt when I knew Gene was no longer alive wash over me as I saw the same kind of thing happen to Mai. Yet another person I loved whom I couldn't protect.

A voice broke through my self-pitying reverie. A voice I knew so well and knew I didn't want to hear, but at the same time felt relief that they were there.

"Yo, Naru, need some help?" Takigawa called out to me. I tried not to let how glad I was to see him show on my face and merely nodded at his question. He immediately jumped into action, taking out at least three guys at once with punches and kicks. 'I never thought monks knew fighting skills like that.' I snapped out of my thoughts and joined the fight, beating six guys in a row. The other gang members must have realized they were now outclassed fighting-wise as they turned and ran for it. I bent down to where Mai was and gently stroked her hair as an apology for not being able to save her on time. I then gathered her in my arms as Takigawa picked up Saber.

"Come on, let's go and find somewhere more comfortable for the ladies to rest." He said sagely. I followed after him towards a bed store called Bouncy Beds and we gently placed the two girls on the comfiest looking mattresses we could find. I began to stroke Mai's hair again and looked upon her unconscious form lovingly. I would have kissed her too had Takigawa not chosen that moment to clear his throat and fix me with a stern expression.

"Naru, I think it's time you and I had a little man-to-man chat." He declared, gesturing for me to follow him. He chose a spot in the store far enough away from the girls for them to not hear our discussion should they wake, but close enough to keep an eye on them and take action if needed. I sank onto one of the beds and Takigawa took a seat opposite me.

"Alright, spill. What are your intentions towards sweet, innocent Mai?" He asked. I looked at him with an expression that said 'you actually expect me to answer that?!' and he nodded. I wasn't going to budge on talking to him about my personal feelings though and I guess he could see that as he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Naru, the world is falling apart out there. If it's not the undead, it's gangs you wish were dead. You and Mai being together would really give us something great to talk about and focus on during this hellish ordeal." He explained. I still looked at him sceptically. He just stared right back as though saying 'I've got all day Buddy; I'm not going anywhere until you talk!' which to be honest wore me down much more than I'd ever let on. 'I guess talking to him won't hurt that much. And he's right; the world is going to hell in a hand basket.'

"Argh, fine! What do you want to know?" I asked begrudgingly. He looked like he was celebrating on the inside and I mentally commended him for being a massive idiot.

"Okay, when did you two start dating?" He questioned cheerfully. 'Not as long as you think. I could lie. What would be the point though?'

"Since yesterday." I admitted.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Takigawa continued, looking like he was enjoying every little bit of gossip he could get out of me. 'More than that, we almost…no, better not say that. I'd never be able to give Mother Grandchildren if I did!'

"Yes, we've kissed." I said carefully. He seemed torn between being thrilled and being angry at that answer. I decided to turn the tables on him and get off the subject of my own love-life. "What about you? Anyone you have your eye on?" I asked, smirking inwardly at his flustered expression.

"Ah…um…no, not really." He stuttered. My smirk widened to showing on my face.

"Just confess Monk. We all know you and Ayako have a thing for each other no matter how many times she beats you up." I replied. He turned a deeper shade of red and then nodded that I was right.

"So, have you kissed her yet?" I asked, fully knowing he had after all there's nothing that I don't know.

"Ah, well…uh…you see…"

"I'll take that as a yes then." I interrupted.

I heard a slight moan from where the two girls were and watched as Mai rolled over and settled again. Takigawa must have seen the slight look of panic in my eyes as he then spoke.

"Hey, it's okay, she'll be fine." He said as comfortingly as possible. "You know what, when all this is over I want to go out and get drunk." He informed in a very matter-of-fact way. I had to agree on that. I could do with a beer too right now. Shame I'm not legal in this country! I bit back a sigh at my realization and decided to get plane tickets for me and Mai to go to England when I get the chance.

"You know, I wish I'd have told her how I felt sooner." I said in a melancholic tone. "It seems like something out of one of those bad horror movies now. It's the end of the world so I blurt out I love her." Takigawa chuckled bitterly at my summary of how I'd confessed to Mai.

"I think we all wish we could do stuff differently if given the chance." He said with wisdom beyond his years.

"I just hope we all make it out of this alive so I can get my do-over." I responded. I let out a wistful sigh and got up from where I was sitting. I walked back over to where Mai lay and stroked her hair again before crawling onto the bed and curling up with her.

**Treelow955: What did you think?**

**Lici910: Yeah, tell us...**

**Treelow955: Come on, you know you wanna review!**

**Lici910: Thanks for reading LOVE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lici910: Welcome back lovely readers!**

**Treelow955: Hi guys!**

**Lici910: Ok, our number one fan of the week is Naruisawesome!**

**Treelow955: Congratulations! If you want to be our number one fan of the week keep on reviewing and messaging Lici910 or Me.**

**Lici910: Yes you just might win!**

**Treelow955: Haha, yup, so I think we should get on with story.**

**Lici910: Yes! You should know by now we don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Treelow955: On with the story!**

John's POV

After a quick breakfast of whatever we could find we set out on our journey to get to the bridge. Mai had called during breakfast to inform us of her and Kazuya's whereabouts and make the meeting plan more solid.

We filed out of the hotel in our designated pairs. Masako was clinging to a rather unhappy looking Kit's arm and Yasu was joking about it from behind him. Kit always seemed like the guy who could get along with anyone, guess I was proved wrong by Masako. Then again I guess Masako is a bit full-on sometimes with her attraction towards Kazuya and with Kit looking so much like said fella…

Lin and Madoka were leading our little group and Aya and I were bringing up the rear so as to give Aya room for moving more carefully due to her lack of sight. She had insisted that I don't guide her in any way so as not to feel like she was being pitied. I have to admire her fierce independence.

She and I were randomly chatting about anything we could think of from favourite animals to what we would do when this was all over. Yasu had added a few comments here and there like becoming a ballerina or chasing after Monk some more. I know he was joking, but still it makes you wonder what goes through that guy's head sometimes.

I just about heard Kit grumbling in English about how clingy Masako was and how much he'd like to meet Kazuya so he could pawn her off on him. I saw Madoka laugh at his ramblings and tell him, also in English, that Kazuya would probably shove her right back at him. Masako had looked a little confused at their conversation that she obviously couldn't understand. Kit's face had lit up slightly at this realization and so continued to talk with Madoka in English. I know it was mean of him to do that, but I honestly couldn't blame him.

We had been walking for at least an hour at this point and I was thanking the Lord we hadn't run into any of those creatures yet. I guess I must have spoken too soon to the Lord as a group of about eight creatures came out of various alleys in the street we were walking down. Everyone braced themselves to fight whilst also making sure they were near their partners. Well, everyone except Masako. Kit rolled his eyes at this just as the creatures attacked. 'Dear Lord, forgive me for the violence I am about to commit.'

I grabbed a nearby pole that was lying in the street and readied myself to attack. Aya had also found a weapon in the form of a tire iron. Chaos erupted all around us as both the creatures and my comrades attacked. I managed a few good hits to a couple of the creatures, but I was more concerned about Aya. She seemed to be doing just fine though until she accidently went too near the edge of the sidewalk and slipped, landing on her ankle at a funny angle. She immediately cried out in pain and I ran to her to make sure she was okay.

The creatures seemed to have retreated. I bent down and talked softly to Aya, trying to somehow ease her pain. I gently felt her ankle as I talked, noting that nothing was broken but it was most likely severely sprained.

"Aya, it's okay, I'm here. I want to take a look at your ankle that you've just fallen on, is that okay?" She nodded. "Alright, this might hurt a little, but keep talking to me and hopefully it will distract you from some of the pain." I said, remembering how Ayako usually deals with Mai after one of these types of incidents. I looked up hoping to get help from another member of our group only to realize that they had disappeared along with the creatures. 'They must not have noticed Aya's fall and haven't noticed our absence either.'

I sighed and tried to help Aya to her feet. She winced and sat down again when she tried to get off the ground. I tried to assess how easy it would be for me to carry her and how. 'This would've been a much better job for Lin or Kit.' I decided that carrying her on my back would be best and asked her if she would agree to it. She reluctantly nodded her head and I instructed her about where I was after crouching in front of her with my back to her. I felt her rest her hands on my shoulders and her legs move around my waist. I placed my hands behind her knees to secure them and counted to three so she wouldn't be startled by any sudden movement I made and fall off my back.

"Okay, I'm going to get up on the count of three, are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright, one…two…three…" I lifted myself from my knees into a standing position as I called out the last number. I felt her hands tighten on me at that same moment knowing it must have still scared her a little despite my warning. She was lighter than I had expected and I hoisted her a little so she was in a more comfortable position for me on my back. I took note of where we were and noticed that a clinic should in fact be nearby. I set off down the road and found the clinic with ease.

It was deserted, as I had expected, and I immediately found a room and sat her on the bed whilst I went in search of something to bind Aya's ankle with. I'd only been gone a few minutes when I heard a terrified scream coming from where I'd left Aya. I grabbed a nearby mop and ran back to where I had left her.

The sight I saw was horrifying to me. Not because anything had happened to Aya yet, but because of the creature or should I say former friend standing over her, ready to take a bite out of her.

"Ayako, no, don't bite Aya!" I yelled, but it was too late, Ayako's teeth sank into Aya's leg as Aya let out a pain filled scream. Although I didn't want to hit Ayako, I realized I had no choice and readied myself to attack her with my mop.

"John, don't, it's okay." Aya shouted before I could swing my weapon.

"How is it okay when you have just been bitten by her?" I asked, panicking.

"Just watch." She replied calmly. I did as she asked. Her skin rapidly knit itself back together where Ayako had taken a chunk out and became as good as new. I quickly looked at Ayako who had colour returning to her face and the scratches that had adorned her features were disappearing as rapidly as Aya's wound had. Unfortunately Ayako was unconscious, having immediately collapsed after biting Aya. I carefully scooped Aya off the bed and placed her in a chair beside it then moved Ayako so she was lying more comfortably upon the bed. Deciding that as we now had a proper doctor with us I would let her take care of Aya's ankle when she woke up, Aya and I waited for Ayako to come round.

A slight moan greeted our ears after about ten minutes of silence and Ayako's eyes shot open as she sat up.

"How…what…I'm quite sure I was bitten." She mumbled, frowning.

"You were." Aya replied softly. Ayako finally noticed our presence in the room and her face lit up upon seeing me.

"John! What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"Ah, my friend Aya here sprained her ankle and we came here so I could patch her up when we discovered you." I explained.

"I see. What exactly happened? I know I was bitten by something or someone and then everything seems a bit fuzzy and now I find myself waking up in my own clinic with you two here." Ayako said, frowning again.

"Why don't you fix my ankle and I'll tell you guys all about it." Aya suggested, looking a little less than willing to talk about whatever was happening, but obviously seeing the need to. Ayako nodded and searched for some medical supplies for her task. She came back with various bits and pieces and snapped some gloves on before settling in front of Aya and examining her ankle which was now a nasty purple colour.

"Hmm, nothing's broken, but it is very badly bruised and will be extremely painful for a while. I'm going to place some ice on it while we talk to take some of the swelling and bruising down and then I'm going to bind it with an elasticated bandage." She informed Aya, who nodded at her ankle's diagnosis. Ayako strapped two ice packs either side of Aya's ankle then sat back on the bed.

"So, tell us, how exactly am I me again?" Ayako asked, focussing her attention on Aya.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure of the details of it, but it has something to do with my blood. It can apparently resurrect and heal the dead or, as you now know, the walking dead." She explained sheepishly to us as though expecting some kind of weird reaction. Ayako and I looked at each other, blinked a couple times, shrugged and turned our focus back to Aya.

"Is there anything else you know about it?" I asked.

"You aren't bothered? You aren't going to call me a freak?" She questioned incredulously.

"No. Honey, we've seen things that nightmares are made of, we deal with this kind of stuff daily. Neither of us will call you a freak just because you have a gift." Ayako informed in that motherly tone she uses with Mai.

"Remember that Urado case?" I reminded Ayako. We both shuddered at the memory.

"Don't remind me. That was horrific." She replied. Our discussion seemed to put Aya at ease as I hoped it would.

"What exactly do you guys do? I mean I know you're a priest John, but…" Aya asked with curiosity.

"We're ghost hunters. I'm a shrine maiden in my spare time and John is a trained exorcist." Ayako said proudly.

"Ah yes Ayako, but I think Kazuya would prefer you call us paranormal investigators." I reminded.

"Never mind Naru, he's not here is he?" She snapped. I had to agree. Aya laughed at our banter.

"Who's this Kazuya Naru guy? Is he your boss?" She asked. Ayako and I exchanged looks.

"Er…kinda, it's complicated. He hires us, but we don't officially work for him, we're kinda freelance." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Do you mind keeping my powers a secret from the others I don't feel comfortable telling others yet" Aya said with her head down.

"Of course Aya, we won't tell a soul until your comfortable with it." Ayako said while squeezing her hand, so I patted her on the back. Then we continued chatting as if nothing happen. Ayako wrapped Aya's ankle, so we decided to make a plan.

Mai's POV

I was happy when I woke up for two reasons. The first being that Naru had curled up with me at some point and had fallen asleep whilst holding me. The second was that Monk had joined us at some point. He gave me a cheery wave when I opened my eyes and I smiled at him. I really wanted to kiss Naru awake, but I wasn't sure how that would go down with Monk.

"Don't worry, I know all about you and Naru." Monk said, obviously noticing my expression. He got up anyway and went to go check on Saber who was led on a different bed a little further away. I then noticed that we were in a bed store for the time being. 'I guess that gang really did a number on us.' I turned slightly and placed my lips on Naru's, kissing him until he responded, at first with a little moan and then by returning the kiss.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you on time Mai." He apologized as he kissed me more fervently.

"Hey, keep it kid friendly over there! I don't want to have to separate you two!" Monk called. I blushed as Naru placed a final kiss on my lips before getting up. A ring sounded from my bag and I dug out the phone I had gotten from the phone store. Apparently it was just a text from the phone company which I quickly deleted.

"Hey Mai, there's someone I need to call, can I borrow the phone?" Naru asked.

"Why don't you have your own Naru?" Monk asked.

"They wouldn't work." Naru replied tersely.

"Give them here, I'll fix them." Monk said, going over to Naru and holding out his hand. Naru frowned, but handed over the communication devices as asked. Monk immediately started taking them apart.

"Ah, here's the problem." Monk fiddled with a few bits and pieces before putting the phone back together and handing it back to Naru. "It should work like a dream now." He declared.

"How did you learn to do that?" I asked as Naru went to make his phone call.

"When you're in a band you learn to do a few things with electronics." Monk replied. Naru was talking on the phone in some foreign language.

"…Yes Mother, I understand, but how long do you think it's going to take to get a cure?...I see…I see…Can you at least keep me informed?...Okay, good…Yes Mother, she's fine…I will…I know…'and always use a…' yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know!...Say hi to Dad for me…Alright…I will…Bye Mum." Naru hung up with an odd look on his face which he quickly trained back into his usual emotionless façade.

We spent the rest of the day waiting for Saber to regain consciousness whilst talking and planning our next move. It soon got dark so we all curled up for the night. Naru had just gotten up to go use the bathroom when his phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Ah, yes, hello. Is Oliver Davis there please?" A female voice questioned in slightly wonky Japanese.

"Sorry Lady, you've got the wrong number." I replied before hitting disconnect. I frowned a little as there shouldn't be someone getting a wrong number on a mobile phone. Naru was still gone so I quickly searched his phone records whilst I had the opportunity. The number that had just called Naru's phone had been the one Naru had dialled earlier. 'Strange. If this is Naru's phone, Naru being Kazuya Shibuya, why did that woman ask for Oliver Davis?'

Treelow955: What did you think?

Lici910: Did you like it?

Treelow955: If you did..

Lici910: click that review button and tell us!

Treelow955: Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Lici910: Hi guys, Happy late Thanksgiving! Oh and this is early, we will **

**Treelow955: Hi welcome to a new chapter!**

**Lici910: This week's Fan of the week is Purple Dragon Ranger. Your review made me laugh.**

**Treelow955: Congratulations. We don't own GH. Now on with the story.**

**Mai's POV**

Although really confused about the call Naru's phone had just received I decided to leave confronting Naru until the morning. It wouldn't be smart to get mad in the middle of the night when we were all tired. Naru returned from his bathroom trip and curled back up with me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my shoulder before settling himself to go to sleep.

I awoke to Naru kissing me and at first I felt happy in my sleep addled daze, but then I remembered the phone call late last night and reluctantly pushed him off me.

"Naru, we need to talk." I announced. He frowned and sat up.

"What about Mai? Have I done something wrong? I'll try to tone the kissing down if it's bothering you." Naru rambled nervously. I felt touched that he'd be worried about getting our relationship right. I gave him a smile to try to reassure him.

"No, you're fine Naru. I really enjoy everything we do." He looked relieved at my words before he looked at me with confusion.

"So what is this about then?" He asked. I sighed and sat up also.

"Last night, when you were in the bathroom, your phone rang." I said by way of explanation. Naru still looked confused. "I answered it as you weren't available. There was a woman on the other end. She asked for Oliver Davis. Why would a woman be calling and asking for Oliver Davis on a mobile that belongs to you?" I said as succinctly as possible. At the part about the woman and Oliver Davis I swore I saw something flash through his eyes, whether it was anger or guilt I couldn't be sure.

"I see." Naru replied after a moment.

"That's it? 'I see' that's all you have to say about this?" I questioned angrily.

"What would you like me to say Mai? I don't know who it was who called and I certainly don't know why they asked for Oliver Davis." He responded hotly.

"Would you two keep it down over there? Some of us are trying to sleep." Monk grumbled.

"Agreed." Saber said sleepily.

"Butt out!" I shouted. "You don't know?! Then why was it the same number you called calling you last night?" I demanded.

"You went through my phone?!" Naru asked incredulously. "You make this sound as though I have another woman on the go!"

"Do you?" I hissed.

"Of course not!" He replied. Saber and Monk had now gotten up to try and sort this out.

"I don't believe you. Why can't you tell me the truth about that phone call?" I asked resisting the urge to cry at how our relationship was going downhill so fast.

"Mai, I can't tell you something I don't know." He said softly. He was lying, I could tell, it was in his eyes. I shook my head at him, turned, and ran out of the door.

I heard someone running after me and hoped it wasn't Naru as I didn't know whether I'd kiss him or hit him right now. It turned out to be Saber.

"Hey, why don't you and I go for a walk and clear our heads?" She suggested. "I'm sure Naru isn't hiding anything as bad as you think he is. He only has eyes for you, I can tell." I nodded and sniffed as I had apparently been crying without realizing it.

"So, what happened between you guys to have such a major argument?" She asked. I explained everything to her as we walked and she nodded along with a pensive expression.

"Hmm, you know, I don't think it's what you think it is. Possibly it could be a legitimate wrong number, although given the fact it was the same one he rang maybe not. I'm sure there is a very reasonable explanation for why he refused to tell you what it was all about. Maybe you just need to give him time and patience to come clean." Saber said sagely. I nodded and realized we were approaching the bed store we had left from. I braced myself to apologize to Naru and give him the benefit of the doubt only to realize neither he nor Monk were there anymore, but a swarm of zombies were. Saber and I took one look at the situation before silently coming to the agreement we should leg it out of there as fast as possible.

We ran at least four blocks before deeming it safe enough to slow down and plan what we should do next.

"Maybe…we should…aim towards…getting to the bridge." Saber panted.

"I…agree." I replied, equally winded. We set off in a westerly direction and I just hoped Naru and Monk were okay.

"…And then Mai just went nuts, blurting all the secrets we were keeping from the other teams out. 'He isn't our boss…' she said pointing at Yasuhara '…he is.' she said pointing at Naru." I heard a familiar voice explaining. I could swear I could actually recall what they were saying happening too. 'Wasn't that during the Urado case? When we had to pretend that Yasu was Kazuya Shibuya, our boss, and that Naru was Narumi Kazo, a third assistant all so he could catch a fake Oliver Davis. That guy again, he seems to keep popping up lately. I wonder what he has to do with Naru though and why Naru would know if he's fake or not.'

I shook myself out of my thoughts just in time to see John, Ayako and another girl coming towards Saber and I. John and Ayako were talking animatedly about our previous cases to the girl who seemed fascinated by them.

"John, Ayako, what are you guys doing here?" I called out to them. They stopped talking and looked towards me.

"Mai!" Ayako shouted joyfully before running towards me and hugging me. "Are you okay Sweetie? Where's Naru? Who's this?" She asked.

"Whoah, one question at a time Ayako. I'm fine, I don't know where Naru is and this is Saber." I replied. Saber nodded at Ayako in greeting.

"We're on our way to the bridge to meet up with Madoka's team hopefully." John explained once he and the other girl had reached us.

"You do realize it's in the other direction right?" I asked.

"It is? Oh, so it is." John said. "I guess we got turned about having to get Aya's ankle strapped at the clinic by Ayako." He explained sheepishly. I then noticed the bandage decorating the girl's ankle.

"I see. Well, why don't we all go together, safety in numbers right?!" I suggested. Ayako, John and the girl known as Aya nodded and we all set off together to go to the bridge.

**Naru's POV**

I must remember to kill Mother later. Thanks to her and her stupid mistake on the phone, it has cost me my relationship with Mai. 'Why couldn't Mother have remembered to address me as Kazuya Shibuya when asking for me? I have told her time and again that when I'm in another country she must use that country's corresponding alias. I know she's proud of the name she gave me when she adopted me and Gene, but still, it's for my own peace of mind that I won't be unnecessarily disturbed by all and sundry.'

I've lost the love of my life and it's all my mother's fault! Sure, I could've told Mai the truth, but I just don't think the time is right with all that's going on right now. I was going to tell her two days ago, but then this happened and the most I could admit to was my feelings.

My heart literally broke as I watched helplessly as Mai shook her head at me and ran out of the door of the store we were holed up in. I sighed and sat down on the bed feeling drained and empty.

"Hey, Naru, it'll be okay, you know how passionate she can be about silly things sometimes and how her imagination runs away with her." Takigawa said from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Her being passionate isn't silly, it's what makes her who she is and one of the reasons I love her." I defended.

"I know, I see it every time you look at her when she's ranting about something. She just needs to clear her head and realize that she getting mad over nothing. Why was she getting mad anyway?" He asked. I explained what she had told me about the phone call that came through last night and yet again denied all knowledge of the caller and their reasons for asking for Oliver Davis. Takigawa thought for a moment before shrugging and wisely deciding to leave it.

We were waiting for the two girls to return when Takigawa suddenly went pale and stood.

"Uh…Naru, I think we should leave, like now, unless you want to be zombie food." He stuttered out. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw a horde of the undead ambling towards the store.

"Quick, out the back way!" I ordered already making a beeline for the rear exit.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Takigawa responded matching my pace to get to the other side of the store.

We didn't hang about after exiting the store and instead ran as fast as possible in the direction of the bridge we were to meet the others at. We had just turned down a side road when we spotted a group of rather familiar looking people. 'Well, who on earth could mistake Madoka's bright pink hair or Tori's electric purple hair for that matter?! Then there's Lin who is taller than everyone…' Takigawa and I quickly made our way towards them.

"Lin, Madoka!" I called out as we approached them.

"Naru, what are you doing here? Where's Mai?" Madoka asked. I shook my head.

"We had to make a run for it as a swarm of those things came into the store we were hiding out in. Mai and I had an argument and she stormed out. We were waiting for her and the girl that went with her to return after cooling off when we had to get out of there." I explained. Madoka shook her head in a 'typical Naru' manner before sighing.

"Well, you may as well come with us to the bridge and hope Mai makes it." She said as she turned. I was about to follow after her when a guy who resembled me in some ways stepped in front of me with Masako holding on to him.

"I believe this is yours." He said to me in English, gesturing to the clingy medium who took one look at me and looked torn between me and this guy, whatever his name is.

"I don't think so; I'm already attached to someone else." I replied moving away from them.

"Same here and I don't want this hanging on to me all day." The guy said. I was disgusted by how he was treating someone else. Okay, he may not like them, but there's no need to depersonalize them by calling them 'this' or 'that', Mai taught me that with the Aoi episode.

"Masako is not a 'this' she is a person with feelings. You may not share her feelings as I'm quite sure I do not, but I at least have the decency to treat her with respect." I spat at him in English. "Masako, would you mind if Monk escorts you to the bridge as a friend?" I asked her. I used a firm 'no arguing' tone and she let go of the Jerk in front of me and held on to Takigawa's arm. Masako, Takigawa and I went to move after the others when the guy stopped me again.

"I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kitai Phillips, but you can call me Kit." He announced, looking pleased at having gotten rid of Masako.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Moron." I replied as I brushed past him and continued in my quest to follow Madoka and Lin. That Kit guy just stared after me with shock as I smirked to myself. 'Serves him right, stupid Jerk."

**Lici910: Hope everyone enjoyed that!**

**Treelow955: I know I did!**

**Lici910: You enjoy everything!**

**Treelow955: Ah, too true! Please review, it would mean a lot to us!**

**Lici910: Yes, please do! Hope to see you all next time!**

**Treelow955: See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Treelow955: Lici910 would like to say something.**

**Lici910: Dear readers, I'm sorry if this is a late update. I was irresponsible and even though I had little time last week I'm made a mistake, I should have kept my priorities in check. I was reckless and didn't think of you or Treelow955. You should have a right to be mad at me, all last week I didn't give this story a second look because I was preoccupied, but from now on this story will be at the top of my priority list. I'm dearly sorry to Treelow955, I should think of you more. I'm sorry...Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Treelow955: We don't own GH. Our fan of the week is seshomaru94 as her review made me laugh!**

**Mai's POV**

It was around 7 am when we finally made it to the bridge where we were supposed to meet the others. I woke everyone up early; I know, it's weird me waking up early. In truth I woke up early because I couldn't sleep, I was thinking maybe I was the one who made a mistake and it was wrong of me to question Naru.

The others were tired seeing as I woke them up early, especially Ayako. She said she 'needed her beauty sleep'. John and Saber went off to find food as soon as we made it to the bridge leaving me with the girl known as Aya and Ayako falling back to sleep under a tree. The tree we were staying by, out of view from anyone.

"You're the famous Mai right?" Aya asked me.

"Oh yeah, umm I wouldn't say I'm famous" I said giggling at her question.

"The way your friends talk about you, you must be special...special as in I can trust you. You remind me of my sister." She said looking in my eyes. Even though I knew she was blind I could feel her looking at me.

"Great, you have a sister maybe we can find, maybe she's still alive." I said grabbing her hand.

"We can't, she's gone, she's been gone a long time...just like my parents."

"Do you wanna talk about it, if it you makes you feel better I-I lost my parents a long time ago too."

"No, I don't want to, but can I ask you a question?" She said squeezing my hand.

"You already did, but yes." I said giggling.

"Are you different or have you ever felt different?"

"If your serious then yes, but I believe everyone is different."

"Have you ever seen things or heard thing...I think I've said too much thanks for answering."

"I have, have you? You can tell me you know, I won't tell anyone..."

"I don't think I can tell you, I don't wanna look weak Mai especially in front of my new friend."

"Aya, you won't, I see you as a little sister, do you see me as a big sister?"

"Yes!" She said jumping up like the young teenage girl she is.

"Ok then, tell me what's wrong."

"I can see spirits."

"Aya, there's nothing wrong with that, I think half my friends and co-workers can see them."

"I have nightmares too, and there's a cat, I see through her eyes...I call her Akiko."

"Aya, that's a gift...I think...maybe Naru will know."

"No, you can't tell anyone." She said jumping up and down.

"OK, I won't tell anyone." I said grabbing her shoulders to hold her down. "Anything else you have to tell me?"

"Yes! Ifazombiebitesmeitturnsbacki ntoahuman." She said too quickly for me to understand.

"Aya, slow down."

"OK." She said taking a deep breath. "If a zombie bites me it turns back into a human, I don't know how, but it does...Please don't tell anyone only John and Ayako know."

"It's cool Aya, calm down." I said giving her a hug.

"Well, you got close really fast!" We heard Saber say.

"She said I remind her of her sister, did you find food?" I said as she threw a bag of chips at me. "Mm, chips for breakfast, yummy."

"If you think you can do better you go search for food." Saber snapped, making to snatch the chips back off me.

"No, chips are fine, thanks!" I said apologetically, tearing the bag open enough so Aya could share with me. I then realized someone had to enter the dragons den and wake Ayako. I saw John coming from the direction of Ayako's sleeping spot with what looked to be tears in his eyes. I sighed.

"John, are you okay, what happened?" I asked

"She slapped me." John whimpered with shock. I resisted laughing at poor unfortunate John for his stupidity to try and wake Ayako without knowing the consequences.

"She did what?! I'll deal with this!" Saber burst out. I didn't have time to stop her as she stomped towards where Ayako was. I watched and waited as Saber came back a few minutes later with almost the same results only with more anger.

"I can't believe she has such accuracy with her eyes closed like that!" Saber complained rubbing her hand then her cheek. I couldn't help the strangled snort of laughter that escaped my throat which I received a glare from Saber for.

"Sorry, it just reminds me of when we were on cases and that happened to me." I apologised before sighing and getting up to show them how it was done.

I wandered over to where Ayako lay and cracked my knuckles in preparation. Kneeling next to her, I gently peeled the covers back from her and eyed my target, her stomach. I started tickling her just below her ribs which made her let out a noise somewhere between a groan of annoyance and a giggle. She tried to swat me away, but I easily defended with my other hand as I continued tickling her just above her navel. She tried again to get rid of me by using her other hand, but I switched too, easily stopping her. Next, as expected, she brought her knees up to try and defend against my attack and I tickled the bottoms of her feet which immediately made her eyes snap open as she let out a long giggle at my touch.

"Time to wake up now Ayako." I said simply to her. She nodded as I got up and left her to tidy herself up.

We all enjoyed a breakfast of whatever Saber and John found, chips, soda, candy, popcorn and cake. We randomly chatted with each other about different things including our plans to get to the bridge. After clearing up we all set off in the direction of our meeting point with the others and didn't get far when we heard familiar voices.

"…although I would if he responded well to me." Yasu's voice said in an informational tone.

"Don't sell yourself short, he responds well enough when you ask him something." Madoka's voice argued in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, but he has no choice but to spill if you ask him what went down with Mai." Yasu explained.

"I guess you have a point on that, okay, I'll ask him then." Madoka agreed. "Oh Naru…" I decided to interrupt then before she could interrogate Naru about our argument.

**Naru's POV**

I was doing my best to ignore that jerk Kit. He was all charm and no ethics, just like Gene used to be sometimes. 'No, I refuse to compare him to my dear departed brother. Gene was way more genuine than this guy.'

I could hear Yasuhara and Madoka arguing over something, most likely who gets to interrogate me on the downfall of my relationship with Mai. 'I should have told her, I know I should have, regardless of the circumstances we're in. When I see her again I'll find a spare private moment with her and tell her.' Just when they seemed to come to an agreement I heard my Angel's voice call out.

"Madoka!" She ran from seemingly out of nowhere and hurtled into Madoka's waiting arms.

"Mai!" Madoka cooed as she hugged her. I wished it were my arms around her.

"Mai…" I started. She threw me an evil glare. 'Still not forgiven then.' Tori, Takigawa and Yasuhara crowded around Mai, hugging her and welcoming Ayako and John into the group as well as Saber and another girl whom I didn't know. Masako hung back, I could see she wasn't pleased to see Mai, as did Git, I mean Kit. Lin had gone to find us transport as soon as we had come within sight of the bridge. Mai was now on the move after being hugged by most everyone.

"Masako, how are you?" She asked the medium.

"Fine, thank you." Masako replied curtly.

"And who is this fine hunk of man?" Mai asked teasingly as she reached Git, I mean Kit. I growled low in my throat and narrowed my eyes. Mai turned towards me and I could see she didn't actually have any real interest in Git, I mean Kit, she was just trying to get a reaction out of me. Smirking slightly, she turned back to him as she waited for his answer.

"This 'fine hunk of man' goes by the name of Kitai Phillips, but you can call me Kit." He said as he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it as she giggled. "And a gorgeous woman like you is called…?"

"Mai Taniyama, pleasure to meet you." She responded.

"So you're the infamous Mai I've heard so much about." Git, I mean Kit, stated, grinning at her.

"I don't know what you've been told, but it's probably all true." She giggled. I heard the rumble of a large vehicle's engine nearby which then stopped and Lin strode towards us.

Lin had luckily found an old yellow school bus as we now needed a lot of seats. Well, there are twelve of us in the group now.

Mai sat in the very front with the young girl, Aya, as I had learned her to be called. I could feel her throwing mental daggers at me. Maybe Mai told her about me. Git, I mean Kit, was sat across the aisle with Tori, half helping to give instructions to Lin who was driving and half trying to chat up my Mai. Madoka and Yasuhara were behind Tori and Git, I mean Kit, and were chatting animatedly with each other, probably finalizing their plans to interrogate me. John was sat by himself behind Mai and Aya and was engaging them in either one of those ridiculous road games children play like I spy or was having a conversation with them; I was too far away to hear anything they were saying specifically. Takigawa and Ayako were two rows behind Madoka and Yasuhara and looked very cosy together I must say. I could just about see their interlaced fingers and Ayako's head was perilously close to dropping on the monk's shoulder.

I was sat in the back. I had hoped to have some time to myself to sort my thoughts out as to what to say to Mai. That plan was quickly scuppered when Masako managed to place herself beside me. She quickly latched onto my arm and laid her head on my shoulder. I wanted to jump away immediately, but that wouldn't be very polite of me when I just given someone else a lacing for treating others disrespectfully. I opted to be straightforward and honest with her.

"Masako, I regret to inform you, but I am already with someone else. I hold no feelings towards you beyond respect for your work and perhaps friendship. I hope you understand and think it would be wise for you to release your hold on me." I explained to her carefully. I could see the disappointment in her eyes, but she gave a weak smile and moved away from me slightly until she was at a respectful distance but still sat beside me.

"I'm glad you told me Kazuya and I hope you are happy in the future."

"Thank you Masako." I said, giving her a small smile.

It was getting on for night-time now when we suddenly stopped. Everyone got out of their seats to see what the problem was and why we had stopped and we all quickly discovered it wasn't a good thing.

**Treelow955: Did you like it?**

**Lici910: I really hope you did, I shall not make another mistake in the future like this.**

**Treelow955: Remember to Review!**

**Lici910: Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lici910: *runs into room* hey guys! Bye guys *runs away***

**Treelow955: Lici-chan come back! I love you! Oh hi guys!**

**Lici910: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME POTTER!**

**Treelow955: Grr she ran away again. Well guys I hope you enjoy. We don't own GH. Don't forget to review.**

**Naru's POV**

It wasn't a good thing what we saw. Lin had stopped because there was a line of cars in front of us but they were all empty. It was like they were going somewhere, but they were all emptied out before they reached their destination. Git, I mean Kit, was already getting out when I was saying we shouldn't check it out and that we should just move everything out of the way and keep going.

"Kit, I don't think it's safe out there." I heard my dear Mai say.

"No, it's cool Mai, come on." I barely heard him say seeing as I was sitting in the back of the bus.

I had to follow because everyone else had gotten off. As we looked into the cars we saw no struggle in the cars. So there was no blood or anything. The question is, how did the cars get here?

Git, I mean Kit, started looking around, peering through car windows and carefully looking at the ground. I don't know who he thought he was, some kind of TV detective probably by the way he was now looking under the cars and sifting dirt through his fingers.

"Well, I've looked around and I can tell you for certain there is no clue as to what happened here." He announced when he approached us again after standing up and dusting himself off.

"Uh-huh, and the huge tank tracks over there weren't there when you looked I assume." I said dryly, pointing at the most glaringly obvious evidence of the circumstances possible, huge furrows in the dirt road we had been travelling on that were obviously from a military vehicle.

"Ah, well, how do you know they weren't there before the cars came?" He asked, a clear stalling tactic if ever I saw one.

"The cars have mud splashed up only one side of them, the side where the tank tracks are, you work it out." I responded.

"Okay, I give, it looks like they were taken by the military, the question is, why?" He mused. 'He is seriously starting to tick me off with his TV detective routine. I swear this guy watches way too much TV!'

We unanimously voted to follow the tracks to try and find out what happened to the people in the cars. We walked in pairs and to my horror my Mai was with Git. I was with Masako and she patted my arm sympathetically.

"I wouldn't worry Kazuya, she has no real interest in a guy who is that forward. She only has eyes for you." She said. I felt slightly reassured by that, but I still didn't like the fact she was with him.

"I hope you're right." I told her. She smiled in a friendly way, not in her usual 'I want to go out with you' way, which I guess meant she really got the message when I told her I was taken and not interested.

"Trust me, I'm female. We know these things." Masako said.

We had walked about two miles following the tank tracks when an unfamiliar female voice called out.

"Kitai Ichirou Phillips, where in hell's name have you been? I was worried sick!" A girl with waist length dark brown to near-black hair and blazing amber eyes yelled. When I realized who it was she was addressing, I prepared myself for some real entertainment.

"Nolie, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? I was out of my mind wondering where you were and if you were safe. Hi Tori." She shouted, interrupting Git, I mean Kit, and adding a hello to Tori at the end in a soft, almost shy, tone.

"Nolie, please, let me explain…" Git tried, but was cut off once again by the raving girl who so far I had learnt was called Nolie and knew both Tori and Git, I mean Kit.

"No. Let me tell you something Kitai Ichirou Phillips, your parents entrusted me with your safety on this trip and I will damn well make sure you are safe even if I have to tie you up…"

"Ooh, kinky." Yasuhara inserted. He was rewarded with a fiery glare from the new girl and, suitably cowed, made a gesture for her to continue.

"I can't believe that as soon as my back was turned you ran off! There is a zombie apocalypse going on if you hadn't noticed and you just disappeared. What the hell was I supposed to think?!" She demanded. Git, I mean Kit, looked stunned into silence and unsure of what to say to this girl. "Now, why don't you introduce me to all your new friends?" She suggested in her almost shy tone.

"Can we talk about my disappearance later in private?" He asked. She nodded. Looking relieved he started with the introductions to the rest of the group. "Okay, this is Ayako and Takigawa and they are a monk and a miko. Ayako is also a doctor." He announced.

"Please, call me Monk, everyone else except Naru does." Takigawa said, shaking the girl's hand.

"This is John and Aya. John is a priest from Australia." He continued, introducing them. "This is Yasuhara and of course you know Tori."

"Call me Yasu." Yasuhara said winking.

"Madoka and Lin. Lin is an onmyoji and Madoka is a researcher." Git, I mean Kit, supplied. "This is Saber and Mai. Mai is Naru's assistant." He said.

"And this is Naru and Masako. Naru is a paranormal investigator and Masako is a medium." I swear I could see a flicker of recognition in the girl's eyes when we were introduced.

"Everyone, this is Magnolia Gray, my girlfriend." He announced. A few gasps were heard before my beautiful angel Mai stepped forward and made Magnolia feel welcome by hugging her. She was then joined by the other females in our group.

Masako decided to accompany Saber and I paired up with Magnolia who was now leading the group to where she, Tori and Git, I mean Kit, had been staying.

"So…um…Naru, that's an interesting name." Magnolia said awkwardly.

"It's actually a nickname that Mai gave me. My name is really Kazuya Shibuya, but very few in the group call me that." I explained as we walked.

"Ah, I…um…see. How'd you get it?" She asked. I let out a sigh at the memory.

"She apparently believed I was very self-confident and self-absorbed and decided to call me Naru the Narcissist. The name just stuck after everyone else heard it." She let out a small tinkling laugh at how I got my name and I allowed a wistful smile to cross my features. "How did you get your nickname, I'm assuming it is a nickname what he calls you." I asked, using a he instead of risking saying his name and getting it wrong.

"It is. It's a shortening of Magnolia. Kit's always called me that, ever since we met. I was surprised he could actually remember my full name." She replied. I chuckled at that and wondered if Mai could even remember my full name. Although, I guess that's a bit of a moot point considering I haven't told her my proper name, yet.

We approached a large cabin-like house set next to a lake. Everyone trooped inside and began to do different things to relax. Some reclining on sofas, others grabbing food or drink. I wasn't interested though and decided to take in the view by the lake and clear my head. The lake reminded me of that ever present, ever painful memory of what I saw in that vision three years ago. The one where I knew for sure I'd lost my brother and half my soul with it.

**Mai's POV**

I saw Naru step out of the cabin. Everyone was talking about their families and catching up. Maybe it was time for me to apologize to Naru since it was mostly my fault we got into the argument. I've ignored him too, so yeah, it is time to apologize. As soon as I made it down to the lake he looked up at me.

"Mai I'm sorry, I was going to tell you when I asked you to be my girlfriend." He said grabbing my hand

"No, I should be apologizing, and what do you mean 'when' you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

"Mai, do you know why I faked my identity to catch the fake Oliver Davis in the Urado case?"

"Yeah, to catch a guy using an innocent guy's name." I answered wary of the question

"Mai, I'm Oliver Davis!" He said looking into my eyes. I couldn't believe he lied to us this whole time. I started to back up when I felt water and a rock under my foot and the next thing I knew I was falling. Before I could do anything I was in a dream state.

I was at the same lake we were at right now only something was different. As I struggled to get my bearings and prepare for what I was about to see I heard a splash from across the lake. I looked over to where the sound had come from and saw two people next to a car. One of them was getting back into the car while the other closed the trunk and then got in the other side of the car. I saw a few bubbles rise in the water of the lake where the splash had come from and came to the sickening realization of what I had just seen. The two people had just dumped a person in the lake, a person still very much alive.

Before I had time to think or react I saw a girl with long dark hair race from between the trees surrounding the lake as soon as the car had driven away. Without sparing a second she stripped down to her underwear and dove into the lake, swimming swiftly to where the person had been dumped, grabbing them and dragging them back to shore with her. She carefully assessed his injuries before starting CPR. I could swear I knew the person she was trying to save; I just hadn't been able to get a good look yet. She gently rolled him over as he began to choke out water from his lungs and that's when I saw that the poor victim of this was my dream Naru.

"It's okay." She soothed. "What's your name?"

"Gene." He rasped before collapsing and falling unconscious. I was stunned, but had no time to recover as the scene changed to a hospital room. A doctor was talking to the girl about Gene and his condition.

"He's in a coma and we have no real way of knowing when or if he'll wake up so I'm going to need you to prepare for the worst I'm afraid." The doctor explained. The girl nodded glumly.

"Due to the severe trauma of being hit by that car and then callously dumped in a lake where he ingested a significant amount of water the chances of his survival are slim, but not completely non-existent. All we can do is hope and pray he makes a full and complete recovery with no complications." He informed. Again the girl nodded and then took a seat in Gene's room beside his bed and held his hand.

The scene changed again, it appeared that about a year had passed. The girl was again next to Gene's bed holding his hand when his fingers suddenly squeezed hers and his eyes fluttered open. He gave the girl a weak smile when he saw her tearstained face.

"I know you, you saved my life." Gene croaked. The girl immediately grabbed a glass from beside him and filled it with water and a straw and then held it so he could drink. After he had slurped it down along with another two glasses he settled back into his pillows.

"I am so glad you're okay." The girl said. "You worried me so much Gene, especially when the doctors were trying to talk me into letting you go as you weren't likely to wake up."

"How do you know my English name?" He asked.

"You told it to me just before you fell into a coma." She explained. "I only came here on holiday. This was the last thing I expected to be doing, watching over a sexy Englishman in hospital after saving him. I'm English too." She babbled in a nervous rush of words. A smirk spread across his face as he was clearly amused by her.

"Good to know, anyway, call me Kitai please or Kit for short." He expressed. Again I was shocked at this revelation. "May I ask your name? A girl as gorgeous as you must have an equally lovely name."

"My name's Magnolia Gray." She said nervously.

"That's a very pretty name Nolie, it really suits you." He said charmingly. "I can't thank you enough for saving me and watching over me."

The next few scenes were of them in the hospital laughing and talking together as Gene, or Kit as I should call him, got stronger until he was able to leave the hospital. I could visibly see the spark they had with each other and how attracted they seemed to be to each other. I watched as they arranged to go back to England for a while and found a surrogate family in Nolie's next door neighbours to look after Kit. He was officially called Kitai Phillips for no other reason than he wanted to fit in with his new family. He had told Nolie all about Naru and how he was his twin brother. She had wanted to know why his real family including Naru weren't to be informed of his survival as they were probably devastated at his loss. He looked at her guiltily and informed her that he had gotten into some trouble with some powerful people and he didn't want his family endangered by that, hence the change of name. Nolie accepted this and swore to keep quiet about it.

The scenes continued to change as they went on dates and picnics and grew ever closer until the final scene of their relationship played out. They were stood in a field of flowers, Nolie marvelling over their fragrance and beauty. She picked a few and sniffed them, beaming at Kit who was behind her watching with an equally pleased smile. He walked up behind her and hugged her tightly, murmuring more thanks in her ear about saving him and everything she had done since and calmly saying that for kindness like that there was only one kind of reward. He spun her gently so they were facing each other and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her passionately and begging her to be always at his side as his girlfriend. She agreed and they kissed again as the sun set behind them.

I awoke to find myself led on a bed in the cabin surrounded by everyone with Naru holding my hand, looking worried. Another dark haired guy leaned into my field of vision and I recognized him immediately, but I was unable to stop myself blurting out the one word I knew I shouldn't in surprise.

"Gene?"

**Lici910: *whispering in a closet* Did you enjoy guys? HEHE she'll never find me.**

**Treelow955: *opens the door* FOUND YOU LICI-CHAN!**

**Lici910: Bye guys! *runs away***

**Treelow955: Gosh she ran away again. We hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. See you later :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lici910: She'll never find me here! Hey guys so I'm guessing you like the last chapter. *door opens***

**Treelow955: Lici-chan I found you! You need to stay so we can write the next chapter.**

**Lici910: I don't know who Lici-chan is and the new chapter is already written.**

**Treelow955: Your confusing...**

**Lici910: We don't own GH and enjoy. Oh we've been busy so we didn't get a chance to say our fan of the week for at least one weeks i think so here they are:**

**December 3 - December 9: Alexia1993 seeing as you Lici-chan's new fan :D**

**December 10 - December 16: Rhiannonlee93 because even though your reviews are small they still mean a lot.**

**Mai's POV**

"Gene? Did you just call him Gene?" Naru said as he looked between me and Gene/Kit.

"Yes Mr. Oliver Davis I did call that man Gene, but I do not know his last name, why do you care you cold hearted, lying narcissist? I can't believe I trusted you." I said. Yes, I'm still mad at Oliver Davis.

"Well, I was just asking because the only damn reason I was in this damn country was to find my stupid ass twin brother, who happens to look like this man here, but never mind, his name is Kit. Maybe Mai, just maybe Mai, you're a little delusional." He said looking down at me.

"I'm delusional?! Ha, at least I have feelings and told the truth about who I am. I bet you that only two people in this room besides me know who you are!" I screamed.

"I actually do, Mai." Masako said raising her hand.

"Ugh, I can't believe you told Masako, and what? Those little dates you had were to keep her quiet. Do you know how much pain it put me in to watch you go out with her, how much it sickened me to watch you two? I quit! I quit my job, being your girlfriend and being someone to you. You can forget about me." I said and I ran into the other room. As I was walking away I heard someone clap and then something that hit the ground.

**Naru's POV**

"-it sickened me to watch you two? I quit! I quit my job, being your girlfriend and being someone to you. You can forget about me." Mai said and then Mai walked away. I could feel the pain in her words. That's when I heard someone clapping.

"Great job Idiot Scientist! Hey, you could have come here as Oliver Davis, but no you decided to lie. You'd be a great disappointment to Mother." That Git, I mean Kit, said. That's when I looked up and saw it in his eyes. The same eyes I had and the eyes of my brother. I couldn't take it so I went up to him and swung my fist making hard contact with his face and knocking him to the ground.

"You ungrateful Little Punk! You think I made a mistake GENE?! I don't think it was as big as yours. I had a vision you Stupid Ass and I saw you die! What was I supposed to tell Mother and Father? If anything you made the mistake coming here. I had to watch our mother cry over your death and look, here you are enjoying the Japanese air. If you want to say I am a disappointment why don't you look in the mirror, because you've hurt a lot more people than I have." I shouted and then I walked away to go find my Mai.

**Yasu's POV**

"Eugene Davis you're in so much trouble!" I heard Madoka yell at Kit, well I guess Gene.

"Uh, I can explain Madoka?" We heard Gene's trembling voice. I prepared myself for some entertainment Madoka style. Even I know never to make her mad and I've only been working with her a short while.

"Oh, you had better make this good Eugene, because I am waiting to hear all about the fantastic reason you had for destroying your parents and practically killing your brother's spirit!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"I…um…well, you see…" He stuttered, making it so much easier for Madoka to pick him apart.

"No, Eugene, I don't see! I don't see how you couldn't have made a phone call or written a letter or SOMETHING, just to let us know that the vision Naru had was nothing to worry about! Hell, you share TELEPATHY with him!"

"Yeah!" I inserted. "He does?" I quietly asked Lin who nodded.

"Madoka, it's not what you think…" Gene tried.

"Oh? And just what do I think as you seem to know so much about how you made the rest of us feel?" She asked.

"I know! You totally led me on you player!" I added in a mock hurt tone. Gene glared at me and Nolie let out a little giggle after Tori whispered what happened in her ear.

"Madoka, you don't understand, I couldn't…" He was cut off again by Madoka.

"Really?! Why not? What possible reason could you have had that prevented you from telling us you were safe?" She demanded.

"Please, he…" Nolie started, but Lin held a hand in front of her and shook his head, indicating this was between Madoka and Gene and it was up to him to tell her.

"Everyone thought you were dead, killed in a violent road accident followed by being dumped in a lake, and yet here you are acting like nothing happened." Madoka shouted. This seemed to hit a nerve with Gene, Kit, whatever you want to call him, as his face darkened considerably, almost to Naru level.

"Uh oh, he looks like Naru!" I pointed out.

"You know nothing!" He growled. "You don't know how hard it was for me to make the decision not to tell Mother, Father and Noll of my survival. I spent a year in a coma, a YEAR. The doctors were trying to convince Nolie to let me go, saying I wouldn't wake up. Nolie spent that year sat next to me, crying over me, a man she didn't even know. Where the hell were all of you then?! I made the decision not to contact you for your own good. I knew what kind of pain it would cause, but I had no choice."

"Eugene Davis, there is always a choice! No matter what, there is always a choice, another option to the actions you believe are right…" Madoka insisted before being cut off.

"You don't get it do you?! If I had told you I was alive and well it would have most likely been in the papers the very next day and then I would've been dead for sure. I had to use whatever money I could come by just to get the doctors to keep quiet about me coming out of a coma after a year as they thought it was a miracle everyone should know about."

"You don't know that for sure…" Madoka tried.

"Don't I?!" Gene spat. "So the headlines 'Oliver Davis' twin brother miraculously survives hit and run' would not have somehow appeared then?! Noll is famous Madoka; one of us going to the toilet makes the headlines!"

"You have a point." She conceded weakly.

"Don't give up; you have him on the ropes." I cheered; trying to lift Madoka's fighting spirits a little.

"So why exactly would you have been dead for sure?" She asked, changing her questioning tactics.

"I got into some trouble with a gang." Gene sighed, sitting down on the bed in defeat. "I apparently trespassed on their territory during my investigation and it was unforgiveable of me to do that even if it happened by mistake. They decided to hunt me down for my error and silence me in case I'd seen something I shouldn't have. Hence the reason what happened, happened." He explained. Madoka looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Could you not have gone to the police?" Lin asked in Madoka's place. Gene shook his head.

"This gang is really powerful. They have friends in some very high places." He replied sombrely.

"How do you know all this?" Madoka questioned with suspicion in her eyes.

"They kept me captive for a little while and I could hear them in the other room. Also a roaming spirit told me as they too had fallen victim of this gang. When they let me go I didn't get my hopes up and think that would be the end of it. It seems I wasn't cautious enough though. I was hunted down for sport and their own sick amusement and then when they were through I was tossed in a freezing cold lake. It was only through luck and Nolie being there for me that I survived." Gene clarified, throwing a loving look towards his girlfriend. Madoka looked unsure about this information for a moment before turning towards the door.

"I'm sorry Gene, but I just don't believe you." She said softly as she left the room and entered the living room.

"Please, it's all true Magika." Nolie pleaded, getting Madoka's name wrong. I thought I saw Lin crack a smirk at that, but it could have just been wind.

"Sweetheart, her name is Madoka." Kit corrected. Nolie blushed at her mistake.

"Don't forget, my name is Lasso." I added.

"Nice try, but I can easily remember your name YASU as you are just like Kit." Nolie said grinning at her boyfriend. We had all moved to follow Madoka and were now assembled in the living room with her to start round two of the match between her and Kit.

"I just don't understand Gene. Why couldn't you have contacted us, told us what happened? Why couldn't you have asked Naru or your father to help you?" Madoka asked looking more confused than ever about this whole situation. Lin moved to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I couldn't Madoka; I just couldn't risk anyone else getting into my mess." Kit murmured turning away from her in shame. Nolie hugged him and tried to explain in place of Kit.

"The people he was dealing with are mega powerful. He really cares about you all a lot which is why he couldn't tell you. He has cried over it more times than you think, wanting his brother and his parents and someone more familiar than what I could offer him." Nolie said sadly, caressing Kit's face.

"But we could have helped him. His father and Naru have money, they could've helped…" Madoka started, but Kit shook his head.

"No amount of money would've made them go away. They wanted me dead and that's exactly what they tried to make happen. If my survival gets out now it's not just my neck on the line it's anyone who has helped me or knows me also. I can only hope that in this apocalypse they haven't survived as that is the only way I'll ever be free." Kit stated. He and Nolie then decided to take a walk outside as the conversation was obviously over and the needed some air. Heck, I think we all need some air after that. It was heavy. Madoka and Lin went into the kitchen, presumably to prepare some food for us all to eat. Monk and Ayako decided to join Nolie and Kit on their walk along with John and Aya. Masako decided to sit demurely in an armchair and Tori and I flopped onto a sofa.

We were just starting to strike up a conversation that managed to get Masako to laugh when the soft click of a door opening silenced us. Mai wandered out of one of the bedrooms and sat herself between me and Tori. None of us were quite sure what to say even when the others returned from their walk outside. We were all completely silent and then Naru came out of the same room Mai had exited from and took a seat on the opposite sofa directly opposite Mai.

**Lici910: *Pant...pant...* I have run as far as possible, she'll never get me now!**

**Treelow955: Hey Lici, wondered when you were going to get here!**

**Lici910: What...how...?**

**Treelow955: Lici, Lici, Lici, never underestimate me, I know all!**

**Lici910: Grr I give up...anyways we are sorry we're late :)**

**Treelow955: Yea were busy busy, so we don't know if we'll be able to update every Sunday but we will update! Oh don't forget to review it'll make our day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**lici910: Hey guys did you miss us?**

**Treelow955: It's been awhile, were in the new year already**

**lici910: And we still don't own GH :(**

**Treelow955: But we will someday Lici-chan**

**lici910: Grr this is a kinda we miss you and we will start updating regularely again chapter!**

**Treelow955: Yes so enjoy!**

Madoka's POV

Mai and Naru had just come out of the room and there was a moment of silence.

"Mai, are you OK?" I asked her as I came out of the kitchen.

"Madoka-san I am fine, I just can't believe so many people lied, but you know what the world is ending and I have to get over it." She replied.

When she'd finished talking I noticed everyone was now present and that's when Naru started to talk.

Tori's POV

"I'm glad that everyone is back now. I have some ideas and they're too big for me to take on alone, even as your leader. So we must work on them together" He said

"Nobody made you the fucking leader." Mai said with a bright smile which made it more hilarious.

"Calm down Mai-chan." Yasu said laughing.

"Anyway, we are short on supplies, but we have help on the way. Gene and I's parents are on their way." He said. Kit/Gene got up and started talking too.

"We don't have enough food for all of us to last the day and a half it'll take them to get here. With so many people we need more food."

"I say we all go looking for food and be back before tomorrow." Naru said.

"And I say we split up so we'll have someone always here." Kit said.

"So we are going to vote on it." They said in unison which is kinda creepy.

"First if you want to all go." Kit said and Naru, Nolie, Yasu, Masako, Tori, and John raised their hands.

"Okay, if you want to split up raise your hand." Naru said and Aya, Saber, Madoka, Mai, Lin, Monk, Ayako and Kit raised their hands.

"Hah, looks like my idea of splitting up wins Baby Brother." Kit crowed to a sour looking Naru.

"I would've at least expected you to be on my side Mai." Naru said sulkily.

"And why would I support a lying bastard like you?" Mai asked challengingly.

"That's it Mai, you are going too far now. I understand you are angry with Naru as he lied about his name, but a name doesn't make a person, he is still the same Naru you were calling a jerk two days ago he just has a different name. Maybe it is for the best that you two spend some time apart." Ayako verbalized whilst moving to stand between them in case one of them lost their temper completely and hit the other.

"*Ahem* Moving on," Kit interrupted, I assume to get rid of the tense atmosphere. "I propose the groups should be as follows. Staying we should have Mai, Nolie, Madoka, Lin, Ayako, Aya and Masako and going we should have Naru, myself, John, Yasu, Monk, Saber and Tori. What do you think Noll?"

"I think that sounds about right. Any objections to the groups? No? Good! Everyone in my group should prepare to leave in about half an hour." Naru declared before dismissing everyone with a wave of his hand as though we were his loyal subjects. I heard Mai let out a disgusted snort at the gesture and couldn't help but mentally mirror her sentiments as Naru did seem a bit too full of himself considering the current circumstances. Mai then got up and went back to the room she had come from. Madoka went after her. After the door had closed behind her Naru let out a low growl and Kit let out a whistle.

"They'll be back together by the end of the day." Yasu surmised from beside me in a knowing tone.

"You can't honestly predict that." I said in disbelief.

"Oh, trust me, their spats never last long, they'll be rolling in the sack before you can say 'tea'." He imparted. I gawped at him. He sure didn't hold back when speaking no matter how rude the words he used. At my look he merely shrugged. I tried to suppress a smirk as Naru loomed behind Yasu with a face like thunder.

"Is there anything else you wish to share about my love-life Yasuhara or are you quite finished speculating?!" He demanded rather than questioned.

"Nope, all finished Boss!" Yasu said cheerily and completely unfazed by Naru's attitude.

"Noll, we should get moving if we're going." Kit interrupted before Naru could tear into Yasu like the look on his face suggested he wanted to do. Naru let out a half-growl half-sigh and turned away from us as we shuffled off the sofa and followed him at a distance. The other members of our group joined us and we filed out of the house, Nolie handing us a gun and some bullets each as we left.

"You know Yasu, you are so lucky Kit interrupted, Naru looked like he wanted to smash your face in for the comments you were making." I said to him as we walked. He gave a half-shrug and continued walking beside me in silence. Monk and Saber were chatting behind us and Kit and John were having their own conversation in front of us. Naru was by himself at the very front. He looked very tense from where I was positioned and he had a slightly sad sag to his shoulders. Maybe this fight with Mai was affecting him more than he dared let on. I tapped Kit on the shoulder.

"Hmm, what?" He asked, leaning back a little as he walked so I wouldn't have to shout.

"Is your brother okay?" I questioned with a slight frown.

"Noll? Yeah, he's fine; he'll get over what's bugging him by himself. He doesn't do pity and talking, never has." Kit informed. I nodded and went back to chatting with Yasu who had resumed being his usual cheery, wacky self.

As we continued walking we soon came upon a farm that looked abandoned. Naru ordered us to split up and search the place. He decided to accompany me and Yasu on our search of the house. It was pretty much dead and silent as we searched through each room. It felt more like a museum than someone's home. Our search of the rustic looking living area that immediately greeted us upon our opening of the front door produced nothing of note, we couldn't even tell how long ago it had been inhabited as there was a fine sheen of dust in some places, but not in others. Naru motioned for us to follow him into the darkened hallway that lead to other rooms. We found a simple downstairs bathroom along with a laundry room and another sitting room.

As we neared what we assumed to be the kitchen we could hear low male cooing and mumbling noises along with a few intermittent growls. Naru gestured for us to keep behind him as he braced himself against the door, ready to burst into the room. He glanced at us to make sure we were ready in case we needed to attack and after we all nodded at each other he kicked the door open. A man who looked to be in his fifties, dressed in farming attire, looked up startled at our sudden intrusion and then I could see why. Tied to a sturdy looking kitchen chair was a woman who also looked to be in her fifties or, I should say, what used to be a woman for she was now a zombie. She growled menacingly and jerked against the ropes holding her, bringing the man's attention away from and back to her.

"It's okay, here have some more food." The man crooned, holding out what looked to be a human hand to her. "Poor Eijiro. Still, he'd have wanted it this way." He mumbled to himself.

"Sir, I recommend you stepping away from her." Naru stated in a low voice as he aimed his gun at the zombie woman. Yasu and I did the same.

"No, please, you don't understand, she's my wife." The man pleaded.

"Sir, that thing is no longer your wife. Please step away so we may put it out of its unnatural misery." Naru asserted. The man stood in front of his wife as she jerked even harder against her bindings causing them to snap. As he spread his arms in front of her to try and protect her she grabbed one of them and bit into it causing the man to scream loudly.

"Yasuhara, Tori, RUN!" Naru ordered as he cocked his gun and shot both the man and his wife several times.

We dashed back through the house and got to the front door as Kit, John, Saber and Monk ran past it.

"Naru, we have a problem." Monk shouted.

"There's a large horde of zombies in the fields Mate." John continued.

"I think we're in trouble Brother." Kit huffed as he ran. "It turns out John's a lousy aim with a gun and he's made the zombies mad." Naru sighed slightly as we ran after Kit and the others. As we reached a bend in the road I heard a girly scream from behind me and immediately recognized it as Yasu's, especially as he was the only person behind me to begin with. I turned and saw him on all fours patting the road desperately with a worried expression on his face. I ran to him.

"Yasu, are you okay, what's wrong?" I asked as I watched him continues his search.

"My glasses. I slipped and fell and now I've lost them, I can't see very well without them." He explained as he continued patting around him. I quickly scanned the area and located what he was looking for then I picked them up and gave them to him. He quickly put them on, got up and dusted himself off whilst murmuring a 'thanks' to me. It started to rain, heavily. The others were now nowhere in sight, we'd been split from them. Sighing, I grabbed Yasu's hand and started to run as I knew we were still in danger from the zombies. Yasu ran too, keeping pace with me. We soon came across an abandoned hut and I broke the window enough to unlock it and open it. I boosted Yasu through the window then hoisted myself through it, landing with a thud, an audible crack and a loud scream. I tried to move only to find my right ankle useless. Yasu quickly hurried to me and gently rearranged my tangled limbs so I was sat up against the wall. He gingerly touched my ankle, making me whimper, before sadly shaking his head.

"There's good news, there's bad news and there's terrible news, which would you like?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to make me feel better.

"Good news." I grunted.

"Okay, your ankle is broken." He announced. That was the good news?! Great!

"Bad news." I groaned, battling with the pain shooting through my foot, ankle and leg.

"Alright, we have absolutely no way to contact anyone and nobody knows where we are." Yasu informed. Okay, that is worse than the broken ankle. Oh man, I'm not sure I want to know the terrible news!

"Terrible news." I sighed giving in to my curiosity.

"As you wish. The terrible news is you are stuck here with me!" He declared as though trying to make himself into a joke.

"I don't see how that's terrible." I said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It's terrible because I'm the one who got you into this mess." He mumbled bitterly. "If I hadn't slipped, if I hadn't lost my glasses we would still probably be with the others and you wouldn't have a broken ankle. I'm so weak, no wonder I'm always considered a runt."

"Forget about my ankle, that's my fault, I didn't land properly and safely when I came through the window." I tried to assure him, but he shook his head.

"You don't get it; I've always been the weak link in the team. All I'm good for is research and occasional humour. You though, you're strong and brave and nothing like me, if I could only be more like you…"

"You wouldn't be the person you are, the person I like. Yasu, I haven't always been strong and brave, in fact I don't think I'm strong and brave at all I think I'm more indifferent than anything as I no longer let the world around me affect me, not since I lost my parents. I think you are the stronger out of the two of us as you try to make everyone feel better about a bad situation. I can't do that; I wouldn't even know where to start." I confessed.

"You like me?" He questioned.

"I more than like you, you grow on me more and more by the second." I said dazed by the pain slightly.

"No-one's ever said that to me before." He admitted with a slightly teary look in his eye.

"Well, has anyone ever done this before?" I asked before I kissed him. After we broke from each other he looked a bit stunned before regaining his usual cheery composure.

"Hmm, no, I can't say they have." He acknowledged, grinning like a fool.

"Well, hooray for firsts then!" I declared as I kissed him again.

**Lici910: Did you like it?**

**Treelow955: If you did review what you liked!**

**Lici910: and if you did'nt?**

**Treelow955: Blah :P**


	14. Chapter 14

Loading...

To Save or Create images, please login.

Create imagesSave images

Click to Begin

Don't like this image?

Title

Please add a title that is 2 or more words.

Please make your title 2 or more words!

Tags

Please make sure to add at least 2 tags.

Please add 2 or more tags!

Save

Logged in as

**Lici910: Hola, What's up?**

**Treelow955: The Sky Duh...**

**Lici910: Lmao your silly! Yup and we don't own GH**

**Treelow955: Haha your silly and I wish that was a lie. I wanna own GH**

**Lici910: Enjoy this sort of girly chapter!**

**Mai's POV**

"Mai Taniyama," I heard Madoka exclaim as she came bursting through the bedroom door after me. "What the hell do you think you are on, making such comments?" I glared at her from my face down position on the bed where I'd flopped.

"Don't you look at me like that Young Lady!" I heard the front door close, marking the exit of Naru and the rest of his group. I let out a sigh and rested my chin on my arms. "Well, I'm waiting for an explanation for your behaviour out there." Madoka demanded.

"What's to explain? I came out of this room, I sat down on the sofa, I listened, I came back in here." I listed. Madoka crossed her arms and shook her head in exasperation.

"And what about the vile comments you made about Naru in-between?" She asked.

"He deserved them." I muttered.

"No Mai, he didn't. He made a mistake in not telling you his real name and purpose here, but that is no reason to continually be rude and make vicious comments just because you are mad. Whether you like it or not he is mostly our leader as he has the skills necessary to be one and also he does not deserve to be called a 'lying bastard' for keeping one part of his identity secret." Madoka ranted.

"I don't deserve to be with him." I mumbled. "He's too good for me." I started to cry, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Mai, whatever do you mean?" Madoka questioned softly as she came to sit beside me on the bed and hugged me.

"I'm not good enough for him. He shouldn't be with me; he should be with someone like Masako who can match his status…" The door burst open and Nolie, Masako, Aya, and Ayako came tumbling through it in a heap. I looked at them stunned. Masako started awkwardly crawling towards me due to her kimono.

"You listen to me Mai Taniyama and you listen good." She said as she finally reached where Madoka and I were. "Naru has absolutely no interest in me, he told me so himself. He only has eyes for you and your stupid actions are hurting him."

"Like you can talk, you knew!" I bit out. She got mad then and slapped me. Not hard, but hard enough to shock me.

"I may have known, but that doesn't mean that I held any sway over his emotions. Sure I bribed him into a few dates with what I knew, but not once did he ever show any actual interest in me like I hoped. You on the other hand… The man can barely take his eyes off you, and no I don't mean because you always seem to find yourself in trouble, because you are the only person to have captured his heart in the right way. Not by swooning over him or bribing him, but just by being you, by challenging him and, if you don't mind me saying, being a complete pain in the rear." Masako's words were more shocking than the slap. I had never heard her talk like that before.

"I'm still not right for him. I'm not good enough. I mean, he's a doctor! How can I even compete?"

"You don't have to." Nolie said softly. "When I met Kit, well, Gene, I thought the exact same thing when I found out where he came from. Obviously he had to tell me a lot more about himself than Naru has had to due to your profession, but when I found out about his roots and his family I thought 'how am I ever going to meet his standards as he surely must have some pretty high ones?' and you know what he told me, he said that he loves me for who I am not because I'm rich or smart or well-bred, but because I was just there for him when he needed me to be and maybe that's how Naru feels about you." She explained.

"I don't think so." I muttered sadly. "I mean, he didn't even say goodbye before he left."

"Should he have?!" Ayako asked with vehemence. "After all you were saying some pretty nasty things to him and about him. If I were him I wouldn't want to risk another ear-bashing just to get out one word."

Ayako was right; I had been rather bitchy to him when he didn't really deserve it. Madoka gave me another squeeze to comfort me.

"I think we should talk about something a bit happier." She said. "Okay, I'll start. Have I ever told you about when Lin and I first met?" We all shook our heads. "I was about your age Mai, maybe a little older. We were both overseas students in England. We had both decided to take Naru's father's class on paranormal psychology as I wanted to be a field researcher and Lin was looking to further his knowledge for his onmyoji roots. Well, as our class was in a tiered room it meant having to walk down some steps to exit. I wasn't wearing the most sensible shoes one day and one of them got caught which immediately made me lose balance and sent me flying down the stairs. I would've had quite a nasty tumble had a pair of strong arms not wrapped around me and stopped me. When I looked behind me to find their owner I saw the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen staring at me irritably. I soon learned that, that is Lin's favourite expression and he doesn't actually find me irritating as a week after he invited me out for coffee and the rest as they say is history. Okay, Masako, you go next, who was your first boyfriend?"

"There was this guy, I've forgotten his name and no it wasn't Naru. He used to go to my school and he was about the only person who didn't treat me differently because I'm famous. It really irritated me that he didn't seem to worship the ground I walked on so one day I cornered him and asked him why. He said that at the end of the day I was still just a person and nothing special and that everyone else may seem to be my friend, but really they aren't they were just using me to get ahead or seem cool. He on the other hand really did want to be my friend and someone special to me which is why he didn't go to great lengths to try and prove it. We went out on a few dates, but it didn't really work romantically between us. We are still friends though even though he moved to Osaka a year ago. I think Aya should go next." Masako said.

"Um…I haven't really ever had a boyfriend or anything." Aya mumbled.

"You're holding something back from us though." Ayako informed perceptively.

"Ah, um…well, I kinda like…Jnkjn." She stuttered, muttering the name of the person she liked so low and quickly we couldn't quite catch it.

"Sorry, you like who?" I asked encouragingly.

"You'll laugh." Aya said.

"We won't, we swear." Madoka swore solemnly.

"Okay…I…like…John." She practically whispered. We sat for a moment in stunned silence.

"Um…no offence, but aren't you a little young for him, I mean he's twenty and you're what, fourteen?" I pointed out. To everyone's surprise it was Aya who laughed.

"Fourteen?! I wish! Is that really how old you think I am?" She asked through her gasps of laughter. We shrugged and nodded.

"Well, yeah." Ayako said.

"Aren't you?" Madoka questioned.

"No, I'm seventeen soon to be eighteen." She informed. The rest of us gave a collective 'ohh' at this.

"So, you like John." I stated. She nodded shyly.

"I think he likes you too." I said smiling." She looked hopeful.

"Really? You think so?"

"Mmhmm, I do."

"We should help you get with him." Masako suggested, shocking us all. "What? I can be nice you know." She informed. We all shrugged at her.

"Hey Nolie, you haven't told us about how you got with Naru's brother." Ayako indicated. The others nodded, also seeming interested in the tale. Nolie blushed as red as a tomato at having everyone's attention on her.

"Ah, um…well, there isn't really much to tell…" She tried.

"Sure there is, there's plenty like how you met and stuff." Masako informed. Nolie sighed, giving in to all the expectant eyes on her.

"Alright, alright, I don't know how much you guys know about it, but I'm the one who saved Kit." She stated to awed gasps.

"You saved Gene?!" Madoka asked. Nolie nodded. Madoka spontaneously got up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" We heard her half sob in Nolie's ear.

"Moving on," Aya interrupted. "Where was your first date with him?" She asked.

"When did he ask you out?"

"Have you kissed?" The other's clamoured, firing questions all at the same time at her. I interrupted as I already knew all this stuff and could see that Nolie was getting overwhelmed.

"One question at a time guys! Geez, have manners. Aya, you were first I believe."

"Uh…yeah, where was your first date?" She asked again.

"Well, technically I guess it would be in the hospital cafeteria, but officially he took me to a sushi restaurant." Nolie answered.

"Ayako, you next, what is your question?"

"When did he ask you out?"

"Ah, um…well, to be precise he didn't. While he was stuck in hospital he would always say to me 'when I get out of here, I'm gonna take you to the best damn restaurant I can find to make up for this!' as he really hated that we could only go to places in the hospital for things like tea or a sandwich." Nolie explained. Everyone went 'aww' at that.

"Masako, your question."

"Have you kissed?" She asked.

"MASAKO!" Madoka and I shouted, shocked at her boldness to ask that. Nolie blushed a fantastic shade of red.

"What? We're all girls and friends here." Masako replied nonchalantly. "Well? Have you?" She prompted. Everyone's attention turned to Nolie who nodded slightly. The others let out a big cheer.

"So is he passionate?" Madoka asked.

"How much tongue does he use?" Ayako enquired. I decided to interrupt again as Nolie looked a bit flabbergasted at the questions being asked.

"Ladies, it's none of your business. You're making Nolie uncomfortable." I informed. They mumbled their sorries at her before Madoka suddenly brightened.

"As all you girls are here and it's just us for now…"

"Yeah, where is Lin?" I interrupted.

"He's still working on dinner." Aya informed. I nodded my understanding.

"As I was saying before Mai interrupted." Madoka continued.

"Sorry!" I apologized. This time she gave me a slight frown. I pretended to zip my lips shut. Madoka let out a sigh.

"I want you girls to be the first to know that I'm two months pregnant!" She announced. We all cooed and clamoured around her, hugging her and congratulating her. Nolie cleared her throat.

"I have something to tell you too, but it has to stay secret, especially from Kit." We all nodded. "I know you all think Kit is a big flirt and never serious, but he just does all that to hide how scared and lonely he is. He really is the most caring and fiercely loyal guy I have ever met, which brings me to my news. Kit is planning to propose to me!" We all hugged her and insisted on more details. "I…uh…I found a ring in his jeans. The idiot never does check his pockets before giving them to me to wash so I do it for him. I haven't told him I found it, I'm hoping for something a bit more romantic than 'Sweetheart, wash my jeans and by the way will you be my bride?' and I don't think he meant for me to find it yet so I'm just gonna keep waiting for when he's ready." She informed. Ayako let out a slightly begrudging sigh.

"I guess I will share my news with you all as we seem to be doing that. Before this apocalypse thing started Houshou and I…that is Monk and I…we were planning on moving in together." She mumbled the last part just loud enough for us to hear. Again we all cooed and cheered at the news and hugged Ayako. Then Lin called out to us that dinner was ready.

**Lici910: Did you like it?**

**Treelow955: I bet you did?**

**Lici910: I bet your going to review?**

**Treelow955: You better review and Thanks for reading.**


End file.
